The Misadventures Of Naruto And Sosuke
by Applegirl3223
Summary: Sosuke turned around and smiled a very sad smile "Sorry Naruto, you'll have to stop me". In an instant his sword was in his hand. He cut the men then sped towards Naruto. In the blink of an eye the sword was at his throat. "Kill me Naruto" Sosuke said.
1. Can evil traitors have amnesia?

**this is a Naruto AU/Bleach crossover. the basic premise is that Naruto finds Aizen in his house one night. Aizen gets amnesia after he passes out so Naruto decides to take care of him. of course problems and craziness ensue. we all know what a cold, calculating killer he is so the big question is what will happen once he regains his memories? something to think about ;)**

Naruto never liked storms. More so since he was in a nice sized house by himself. A crack of thunder nearly caused him to jump out of his skin.

"I-it c-cant h-hurt me" He tried to tell himself then broke out into a smile "Now I sound like Hinata" A burst of lighting however had him pulling the blankets over his head. His beat friend, Sasuke Uchiha, had always made fun of him about this. He was completely fearless until it came to storms. He was happy to remain buried underneath his thick comforter until he heard what sounded like glass breaking coming from down the hall. He felt a pawing at the covers and opened it just enough so his pet fox could scamper in. He had found Vixen as a baby, abandoned by its mother. Since his mom was an expert on animals and was the current head at a prominent zoo he was allowed to keep it until it was better but his mother didn't foresee the close bond the two would form which led to her making a decision that she usually looked down on others about. She let Naruto keep a wild animal. She didn't believe wild animals belonged as pets and was convinced that one day it would try to kill her son but until that day she'd let him keep the fox. Thinking it was a girl Naruto had started calling it Vixen until his mother pointed out that she was indeed a he but by then it was too late, the fox responded to the name so he didn't change it. It was the source of many laughs among his friends. Vixen huddled next to Naruto not liking the storm either.

"Should I go check out that noise?" He asked his furry friend. The fox licked him as if trying to build up his courage. Sighing he pulled the blankets down and stepped onto the cold floor. Flicking on a lamp he made his way to his bedroom door and peeked out. Looking down both directions of the hallway he didn't see anything but he heard what sounded like a thud coming from the left. Whistling to Vixen he crept out. Naruto was stubborn and it sometimes led to him doing stupid things. For example he could've been at his grandma's house where he had his own room and she allowed him to drink sake with her but he wasn't allowed to bring Vixen because he scared her. Choji had offered to come over and check on the fox but Naruto refused, saying that he'd be sad without him so he had stayed at the house. What made it doubly creepy was the fact that it was old so it made strange noises at night. Naruto tried to push these thoughts from his head as he tiptoed down the hall. He stopped outside his father's study where it seemed the sounds came from. Slowly he opened the door and flicked the switch. There on the floor was a brown haired man with glass surrounding him.

"Whoa" Naruto was careful where he walked "Hey, you ok?" No response. He stepped closer. Then suddenly in the blink of an eye the man stood up and a sword was held to his throat. "Calm down! I'm only here to help!"

"Get out of my way"

"Yeah right! You broke into my home! I'm calling the police jackass!" It was only after he announced his plan that he realized he probably shouldn't have. The man's eyes narrowed and he appeared about to kill Naruto until he passed out. The blond caught him before he could fall, a million thoughts running through his head but he decided he couldn't call the police. He knew basic first aid so he'd take care of the man himself, he was always being told he was too nice. Naruto managed to lay him back down. After cleaning the major wounds as best as he could he hurried to the phone and dialed his grandma.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered

"Granny I need you over here fast!"

"Naruto do you know what time it is? I actually managed to leave the hospital on time and get to bed early and now you call me! What did you do now?"

"Just get over here and I'll explain" He hung up. He began pacing. He watched the strange man as he walked. His grandma only lived ten minutes away but it felt like he was waiting hours. Finally he heard her key in the front door.

"Naruto?!" She called out

"I'm in Dad's study" He heard her run up the stairs. Finally she appeared in the doorway wearing a raincoat over a shirt and pants. Strands of blond hair stuck to her face. She looked at him then down at the floor then back at him and once more back at the floor.

"Naruto what happened?" she whispered a little in shock. She had gotten her grandson out of sticky situations before but this had to top everything.

"I heard a some noise in here then came to check it out. When I got in here he was beat up but was still conscious then he passed out" Tsunade nodded as she knelt next to him.

"He's lost a lot of blood" she finally said. After examining the situation she went into action. Naruto got what she needed and she went about cleaning the man up. When that was done she took off his bloody white clothes and had Naruto carry the bandaged stranger into a spare bedroom across from his. Despite appearances he was pretty strong. Vixen growled at the intruder the entire time. When he was put down Tsunade and her grandson got into an argument over what to do with him. Of course she didn't want him near her grandson not knowing who he was. Naruto wanted him to stay.

"But what if he's some serial killer"

"You say that about everyone"

"Naruto be rational"

"I am Granny!" Groaning brought them from their argument. Both looked over at the bed to see the man sit up slightly. He rubbed his head. Feeling their gaze on him he turned.

"How do you feel?" Tsunade asked walking over

"Terrible"

"You should lay back down. I'm Tsunade and that kid over there is Naruto" She said gesturing to him.

"Whats your name?" Naruto asked joining her.

"I-I think its Sosuke"

"You think?" He raised an eyebrow

"I'm not sure, I-I don't remember how I got here"

"Do you remember anything?" There was a pause as Sosuke tried but couldn't

"No" He answered quietly.

"Excuse us for a minute" Tsunade grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him out into the hall "You didn't tell me he had amnesia!" She hissed

"He didn't! Not before he passed out, in fact I'm pretty sure he was going to kill me. His eyes are different than before"

"Maybe blacking out like that caused him to lose some of his memories. I'll have to look more into this, its not my field but listen to me Naruto I have a bad feeling about this"

"Everything will be fine Granny, you'll see" Both turned to look back into the room where Sosuke sat on the bed. Sensing them watching him again he turned his head to them and managed a small smile.

"A very bad feeling" Tsunade repeated.


	2. Aizen's promise

**Bold letters=authors comments

* * *

**

After promising his grandmother he'd be ok for about the millionth time she allowed him to walk her to the door. The rain had stopped pouring. She stepped outside. "Naruto are you sure about this? He'd be just as safe at a hospital or the police station". He rolled his eyes.

"Granny go home"

"You stubborn boy! You're just like your father! Why cant you respect your old grandmother's worries like most grandchildren…" She was saying as Naruto shut the door. He sighed before going back up the stairs, making a mental note to clean up the puddles later. Making it back to Sosuke's room he peaked his head in, seeing the man sleep Naruto quietly trekked to his own room. He collapsed on the bed. Vixen hopped up next to him. He was out in five minutes.

Sunlight streaming in woke Naruto the next morning. He yawned and pushed himself off his stomach. He loved mornings much to the dismay of his best friend Sasuke Uchiha who would kill anyone if they even said hi to him. "Damnit" He mumbled remembering he had school. He looked at the clock. It read 7:00am. He had an hour and fifteen minutes. Vixen hopped onto his shoulder then he raced out the room and down the hall, sliding to a stop outside Sosuke's room. He saw the man studying an alarm clock. Seeing Naruto he frowned and asked "Whats this?". Naruto grinned thinking he was joking

"Stop messin with me, I gotta get you dressed and everything so you'll be fine when I go off to school"

"But I'm not joking, I've never seen anything like this before". Thinking that maybe he didn't use them where he came from, Naruto told him "They're called alarm clocks. They tell you the time, now lets go!" He grabbed Sosuke's arm and dragged him to the bathroom that was just next door. "Alright, here's a towel and washcloth" He said handing him the materials that he pulled out of the closet "I'll get you some clothes"

"Wait…"

"What?"

"How do I use it?" That should've been Naruto's second warning but he shrugged it off as someone who wasn't used to this type of shower, lots of them aren't made the same he told himself. He spent ten minutes explaining, Sosuke seemed really fascinated when Naruto told him how to make the water come out. He was just about to finally leave when the third and biggest warning came

"What is this?" Sosuke was pointing to the toilet which was off in the corner near the window.

"Be serious, everyone knows what a toilet is"

"I don't". Naruto's mouth dropped open at that, how did the guy not know what that was? Everybody did. Sosuke started poking at it saying "Its so shiny, how do you use it? Whats it for?". Naruto, after getting over his shock, spent another ten minutes explaining how to use a toilet. With that he went over to his parent's room. He didn't like going in there when they were away. He stopped inside the doorway. Unknown to all except his Grandmother, his parents had been involved in a horrible plane crash. His mother had been killed and his father was in the hospital in a comatose state. The crash had been on the news and everything but since Naruto never told his friends that his parents had been on that flight, they assumed that they were still out of town. Naruto didn't want anyone to know because he was afraid that he'd be forced to move out of the house his father had built himself. Tsunade allowed him to, either she or her protégé Shizune would come over to check on him. Shizune believed that a part of her mentor and her grandson were in denial but she left it alone. Naruto saw the picture of his parents on their wedding day beside the bed. He walked over and picked it up. His mom looked so happy. The funeral had been hard. It was a small, private ceremony. His mom's family had offered to take Naruto in but Tsunade refused, fearing the only link left to her son would be taken away. They still called to check on him, he was supposed to visit them for the holidays. He sighed and put the frame back down. From his shoulder Vixen licked his cheek.

"Cant stay depressed forever" He mumbled before going to the closet and sifting through his dad's things.

"This is a very nice room" Sosuke said. Naruto turned around sharply. His new friend only had a towel wrapped around his waist and was dripping water everywhere.

"You're gonna ruin the carpet! Get outta here!" Naruto grabbed the clothes, pushed Sosuke out then shut the door behind them. "Put this on" He shoved what he had into Sosuke's hands "I'm gonna get dressed then when I come back we'll go to the kitchen ok?" The brown haired man nodded. Naruto took a quick shower then got dressed, throwing on his uniform which consisted of a white button up shirt with a tie and black pants. He left his shirt unbuttoned and un-tucked which he knew would get him in trouble at the academy but at the moment he didn't care. He raced downstairs to find Sosuke studying everything, from the pictures on the walls to the furniture.

"Hey, I gotta go. I'm gonna be late but there's food in the kitchen, fix whatever you want" He hurried to a closet and started rummaging around for his batman book bag.

"Kitchen? I use it to cook?"

"Yeah" He answered distractedly. Had Naruto been paying attention he would've noticed how strange it was for Sosuke to ask that and maybe would've stayed to explain it further but being in a hurry he didn't give it much thought. "If you need anything my cell number is on the fridge, I'll see you later" Naruto rushed out the house. Lucky for him he only lived at least five minutes from the school. He ran the whole way there and only stopped when he got to his first class. Panting he walked over to his desk and collapsed.

"Naruto what the fuck is wrong with you?" His friend Kiba asked "You look like you ran a race and lost really bad"

"Shut up" He looked around "Hey where's Hinata?"

"No idea. She only misses school if she's sick. I'll call her when I get a break" His first class went by slowly. Naruto daydreamed throughout most of it. In his second class, he had it with his best friend Sasuke who sat next to him. They were opposites in many things yet they had been best friends since they were kids. Their parents had known each other. In fact their families were so close that they each saw the others family as their own. Naruto knew this could make him biased when it came to Sasuke who was one of the most popular kids in school and had a reputation as being a jerk. He was also popular among the girls which led to many bad situations like Sasuke's ex, Hinata Hyuga, shooting him when she had caught him cheating. Sasuke didn't really take other people's feelings into consideration when doing things unless it was Naruto. The two were almost always together usually causing most girls to comment bitterly that if they looked like the blond Sasuke would pay them way more attention. Usually Naruto would greet his friend with his usually happy demeanor but this morning Naruto simply sat down and began staring off into space.

"Idiot whats wrong with you? You're not your usual self" Sasuke said. When he got no response he waved his hand in front of his friends face.

"Huh? Oh hey Sasuke"

"Are you sick?"

"No why would you think that?"

"Maybe he got a girlfriend" Suigetsu grinned turning around from his seat in front of the blond. Suigetsu was Sasuke's friend. It was important for that distinction to be made because Naruto couldn't stand him half the time. "Its about time, you cant grieve for that other chick your whole life" He said referring to Naruto's ex who had cheated on him then broke up with him.

"Leave him alone you ass" Karin snapped from next to Sasuke. She had the biggest crush on him though she had been heard saying that she'd fuck Sasuke but marry Naruto.

"No one asked you to interfere so go sit back down" Suigetsu answered back. Her response was the middle finger. Soon the two were bickering back and forth. Sasuke sighed

"Naruto if don't feel good then go home"

"Its ok, I'm fine but thanks for worrying" He smiled.

"Alright boys and girls its time to get started" Their teacher, Mr. Orochimaru said from the front. Most of the school was creeped out by him. Naruto would be one of the exceptions since the man and his grandma were good friends. It was also blatantly clear that he tried to flirt with Sasuke though the boy was underage and he could go to jail for it but it made for great material when Naruto was teasing his friend. By the time lunch came around Naruto was starving. He was walking with Sasuke and Karin to lunch when his cell phone rang

"Hello?"

"Naruto?" The blond recognized Sosuke's voice. He gestured for his friends to go on while he stayed behind. Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously but Karin dragged him with her.

"Whats wrong?"

"It took e almost an hour but I finally figured out how to use this…what do you call it?"

"A phone?"

"Yes, anyway I was calling to let you know that I tried 'cooking' and it didn't turn out so well"

"What did you do?!"

"I put an onion in that box thing with the numbers"

"A microwave"

"Yes that's it! I wanted to see how it worked but I forgot about it until I heard a large 'boom'. When I went back, the onion had exploded. I didn't know they could do that"

"You blew up a fuckin onion?! Just now?!"

"No, an hour ago. I told you I couldn't figure out how to use the phone. I tried cleaning it up with some water called 'bleach' but for some reason it smells and is making me sick"

"SHIT!" He yelled loud enough for students passing by to hear "I'm on my way, just dont mess with anything else ok?"

"Ok". He snapped his phone close and almost ran right into Kiba who was with Shikamaru "Kiba tell Sasuke for me that I had to leave"

"Why? You know I cant stand him"

"Please, I'll buy that dog of yours some treats"

"Deal!"

"Thanks" With that Naruto grabbed his things and ran back home. Upon arriving there as soon as he opened the door the smell of onions and bleach hit him. He stopped himself from gagging, tried to hold his breath and went bravely into the kitchen. Sosuke was sitting on a stool reading a magazine. He stopped when he saw Naruto and smiled sheepishly. Before he could say anything Naruto held up a hand to stop him and went over to investigate the microwave. the smell got stronger as he neared it. The door was open. He saw there were still bits of onion there but it seemed Sosuke had cleaned up most of it. A bottle of open bleach sat on the counter next to it. Naruto held it up

"This isnt water, its a chemical people use to clean got it?" Sosuke nodded. He put the bottle down then went to work. He managed to clean the microwave so well he thought he saw his reflection. He put the bleach away and opened some windows. The he started fixing some ramen for them to eat. Once it was finished he gave Sosuke a bowl and pulled up a stool next to him. He started to eat but caught Sosuke poking his. He rolled his eyes

"Its good, try it". The man hesitated before eating a small bite. His face brightened considerably as he started to eat more "I thought that with you losing your memory like this that you'd at least remember what a microwave is. I've never heard of amnesia like this"

"Naruto I'm afraid"

"Why?" He asked with a mouthful of food

"I dont think...I dont think I was a kind person"

"What makes you say that?"

"I dream...horrible dreams. People are screaming, some are dead and there's so much blood. I-I dont know if I want my memories to come back"

"I'm sure its nothing, maybe those dreams are what happened to you not you doing it to someone else so cheer up! Once you get em back you'll see that I was right"

"I hope so" Naruto was about to answer when the phone rang. He answered it to hear his grandma's frantic voice on the phone.

"Naruto get to the hospital quick!"

"Why?"

"Your dad!" That was all she had to say. He hung up quickly.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I gotta go somewhere but I'll be back"

"I want to go"

"No, you stay here"

"I've been here all day". Naruto thought for a second before nodding. He gave him some shoes to wear then they were out the door. The hospital where his father was, was on the other side of town so Naruto decided to take the subway. Sosuke didnt like it and kept asking when they would get there, thoroughly annoying Naruto but some women sitting across from them thought it was cute. They talked to him to keep him calm which worked. By the time they reached their stop the women were all but fawning over him. Naruto grabbed his arm to leave. A couple of the ladies wrote their number down and stuffed it into his pocket. Once outside Sosuke asked why they had done that so Naruto had to explain that they thought he was attractive. They reached the hospital a few minutes later. As soon as he walked in the door Shizune was there.

"Come with me" She simply said. As they walked she offered no explanation. Her demeanor was serious. She took them to an elevator. Sosuke didnt even ask what it was sensing the mood, instead he quietly studied everything. It stopped on the fifth floor. Tsunade was there to greet them. She hugged Naruto and looked Sosuke over making sure he was ok. Then she led them to a room and opened the door.

"Naruto he whispered for you" She said. He walked in to his father's bedside. He looked very much like his son. The boy stepped cautiously over and took his hand. It had been a month that he had been like this.

"I wish this were a damn dream" A few tears slid down his cheeks. He had rarely cried even when he was a child. "Granny probably already told you about Mom, it hurts so much Dad. Please come back. Dont leave me. I havent even told the Uchiha's or any of my friends about this. I dont think I can keep it hidden much longer, I shouldnt have done it in the first place but a part of me believed that if I kept it to myself then maybe I had imagined the whole thing" He gave a sad laugh "Shizune said the first stage in moving on is accepting what happened but I cant Dad! I know Granny cant either. Mom would probably be disappointed in me" A hand on his shoulder startled him. He looked through watery eyes to see Sosuke next to him. The man didnt say anything, he didnt need to. He watched as Naruto straightened up and wiped his tears on his sleeve.

"Lets go, Granny wanted to examine you" He said. There was no trace that he had been crying. It was obvious to Sosuke that he kept everything bottled up. He watched as the blond left the room.

"Naruto..." Sosuke turned to the man in the bed. He had whispered his son's name

"You raised a strong boy, I promise I'll protect him until you wake even if my memories return" He said quietly before following Naruto out.

**-sosuke's promise will play a big part much later in the story**


	3. Naruto tells the truth

**Bold letters=authors comments**

Wednesday came quickly. Naruto skipped school altogether and stayed home with Sosuke and Vixen. The little fox never liked anyone except for the blond boy but he had grown attached to Sosuke and would follow him around. Currently Naruto was rummaging through the pantry while Sosuke was in the kitchen trying to tell the difference between all the pots and pans. They had spent the day watching tv which for some reason intrigued the man. He kept asking if he could take it apart to see how it worked. Naruto had to give him credit though, he only had to explain once how to use an item and immediately Sosuke would be able to do it on his own. He had an excellent memory; Naruto thought it might even be photographic. He was standing on the tips of his toes trying to reach the tomato sauce when he heard a commotion in the kitchen. He almost had it but decided to go see what was going on. The first thing he saw when he peeked out was his best friend, his best friend's ex and her creepy friend.

Sasuke? Hinata? Gaara?!!!" Naruto said coming from inside the pantry.

"Who is this and where have you been?" Sasuke asked.

"He's my friend and put the gun down Gaara" When the red head refused Naruto looked pleadingly at Hinata. Gaara was known as Hinata's bodyguard around school though Naruto had no clue as to what she would need one for. She touched his shoulder lightly and the gun was put away.

"Naruto whats going on?" She was curious now too

"Uhhh…well…I met this guy…"

"You met a guy and you let him move in while your parents are away?!" Sasuke didn't hide his anger

"No! Its not like that"

"Then please explain". Naruto looked again at the brown haired man who was very intent on trying to figure out what the pans did. He then directed them outside the kitchen and started to explain

"I found him in my house a couple nights ago. He was hurt and bleeding everywhere"

"So call an ambulance, make him their problem"

"Damnit Sasuke! My grandmother and your brother are doctors so sometimes calling them comes first to my mind!" He huffed

"You called Itachi?"

"Not this time. Granny lives closer. She said his injuries weren't life threatening and didn't think he needed to be in a hospital though she didn't want to leave him with me"

"I can see why. Has he never seen a pot before?"

"Well about that" Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head "He kinda lost his memory. He only remembered his name"

"And what is it?" Hinata asked.

"Sosuke, isnt that funny? Its so close to Sasuke!"

"Tch yeah idiot"

"Sosuke" Hinata said quietly "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Hinata" Gaara said from behind her.

"Naruto we need to go! But I'll be back later to check on you "

"Alright, thanks for being concerned"

"Bye Sasuke" She said politely. He gave a nod then she was hurrying out the door. Naruto had always thought Hinata had been too good for his friend. Sasuke had taken her for granted; in fact Naruto had spent more time with her than he probably had when they dated. Once they were gone Sasuke let loose

"What the fuck is wrong with you Naruto?! This guy should've been somewhere else! How the hell will you explain this when Uncle Minato and Aunt Kushina get back?!"

"Sasuke…"

"What?!". Naruto wanted to tell the truth. Sosuke had suggested earlier that he do so but he didn't know how.

"I…they're…" He started to say. He kept his eyes on the floor.

"His mother is dead and his father is in the hospital" Sosuke said from the kitchen doorway.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sasuke asked "They're in America so she can visit some hot shot zoo director "

"That crash on the news, that big Air Japan crash…they were on it"

"Naruto that was like a month ago"

"I know" Sosuke watched as the pieces seemed to come together for the dark haired boy. His eyes widened slightly as if he had figured everything out. Silence filled the air for some minutes until Sasuke said

"Naruto" Very softly.

"Yes?"

"Look at me". Blue eyes slowly did as they were told. They took in Sasuke's calm demeanor which could only mean one thing, he was beyond pissed. A punch to Naruto's face confirmed that. He stumbled backwards slightly before putting a hand to the side of his face, it hurt. His father had always said Sasuke should've trained to be a boxer.

"You idiot" He said calmly which scared Naruto even more. He could count on one hand the times he had seen Sasuke this angry. "You let all of us think they were still alive, they were our family too Naruto. They were my god parents, what gave you that right? What really pisses me off is that you've been dealing with this by yourself. I remember the crash…" He paused and pulled himself together "And I remember you coming into school the day after that…shit why didn't I see this before? Dad stopped getting calls from Uncle Minato around that time. You told us that they were simply busy…you lied to all of us"

"I know" Naruto sat down on the floor still holding where he'd been punched. Sasuke was kneeling in front of him a few seconds later. Without a word he wrapped his arms around his friend. Naruto at first tensed up then relaxed and allowed himself to cry.

"Oh my…" Sasuke turned his head at the voice to see Hinata standing there with her hands covering her mouth. She had apparently come back for some reason and heard everything "Call Itachi for me please Hinata" Sasuke said quietly.

"He's usually in a meeting on Wednesday, I'll go to his office since it isn't far from here"

"Thank you". She gave a sad smile before disappearing again. Naruto had stopped crying and was now sleeping. Sasuke scooped him up into his arms. Naruto was much lighter than he looked. He was carried upstairs and put in his bed . Sasuke pulled the blankets around him and sat cross legged on the bed, watching him. Sasuke didn't know how much time passed but soon the lights were flicked on. Itachi stood there, still in his white doctor jacket. His hair hung crazily around his shoulders as if he ran the whole way. Hinata was right beside him. Mr and Mrs. Uchiha were also there.

"Is it true?" Mrs. Uchiha asked her youngest son.

"Yes"

"I cant believe this" She started crying and left the room. Her husband was about to go after her but Hinata told him to stay while she went instead of him.

"I knew something was wrong. I got a call from Minato saying they were coming home then I saw that crash…Naruto told us they had decided to stay in America a little longer" He said

"How is he?" Itachi asked.

"I think he'll be ok but he dealt with this by himself for a month" Sasuke answered, eyes still on his friend

"We should've paid more attention! He always smiled as if everything was fine. That day after the accident, he came over remember boys? He was a little distant but we were so caught up in the house renovations"

"He was in denial" Itachi stated. They all looked at him then "I think a part of his was afraid that by telling us it would all be true" He started pacing "He stayed here by himself for so long, there's reminders of his parents everywhere, how did he do it? How did he even take care of himself?"

"Tsunade" Mrs. Uchiha came back leaning on Hinata for support "She never liked our family but I wish she wouldve told us"

"Whatever the reasoning he can't stay here by himself" Mr. Uchiha ran a hand through his hair.

"He wont leave, his father built this house by hand" Hinata spoke up. Itachi agreed with her "She's right".

"Well he cant stay by himself"

"I'll move in" Sasuke had gone back to watching him sleep and had started stroking the side of Naruto's face where he had punched him.

"Two children can't be here alone" Mrs. Uchiha said sternly

"I'll move in too" Itachi had stopped pacing and was watching his brother

"Well I guess its alright then but I want to go see Tsunade. I have a few words for her. You can come too Hinata, I'll probably need someone to stop me from hitting her" She was out the room in seconds with the Hyuga girl right behind her. Mr. Uchiha sighed. He'd have to go after his wife too. Minato was his best friend. He wanted to cry himself but he had to hold it together for his family. He walked out leaving the brothers alone.

"Sasuke, I'm going home to pack some things then I'll go to Mom and Dad's to get your stuff, do you need anything?" He shook his head "I shouldn't be gone more than an hour or so" Sasuke didn't say anything. Once Itachi was gone Naruto shifted and turned on his side but didn't wake.

"You're a good friend Sasuke" He looked up sharply to see Sosuke standing there. There was something about him Sasuke didn't like. "What do you want?" He asked coldly

"Nothing, just came to check on him" They stared at each with Sasuke noticing something with the man's eyes; it wasn't happiness or even kindness. He couldn't put his finger on it but as quickly as it was there it was gone again. "I finally figured out how to use this pot so I'll make dinner" He smiled as he left. Sasuke didn't trust him but he'd deal with that later. He lay down on his side facing Naruto and scooted close until their foreheads touched. He allowed his eyes to close as he tried to sleep.

* * *

Naruto awoke feeling better. His face was still sore but he could deal with that. He tried getting up but felt arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Sasuke was sleeping soundly next to him. Naruto groaned. His friend did this from time to time, it was a habit that had started when they both were little boys. Sasuke had threatened him on more than one occasion that he'd kill him if he told anyone. He managed to get out of his arms and had almost made it to the door when Sasuke's voice, slightly deeper from sleeping stopped him

"Where are you going Naruto?"

"Downstairs, I'm hungry stalker. Go back to sleep" Sasuke considered his words briefly before closing his eyes once more allowing Naruto to make his escape. He heard sounds in the kitchen so made his way there. Once inside, he saw Itachi chopping vegetables at a counter and Sosuke sitting at a table off to the side watching with Vixen on his shoulder who upon seeing Naruto hopped off and pranced over to him. He picked up the fox and sat across from Sosuke.

"When did you get here Itachi?"

"A few hours ago, how do you feel?"

"A little better…I'm sorry about everything". He paused at that and looked at Naruto

"Whats done is done, what matters now is taking care of you"

"I don't need to be taken care of"

"Yes you do, Sosuke thinks so". Naruto glanced at the brown haired man who was writing something down, he rolled his eyes

"So you guys are best friends now?"

"Stop being a baby, I brought our stuff"

"Who's stuff?"

"Sasuke's and mine. My mother didn't want you her by yourself so Sasuke and myself volunteered to move in"

"No way! I don't wanna live with Sasuke!" The youngest Uchiha was known as being very messy. Naruto was a neat freak and hated cleaning up after his friend. When he'd go to visit the Uchiha's he would always be compelled to clean Sasuke's room as it always looked like a level 5 hurricane had blown through.

"Too late and go pull some bowls out for dinner"

"What are you cooking?"

"Soup not the canned crap"

"I had started to fix it but it burned" Sosuke said "So Itachi-san said he would show me the right way"

"You burned soup?! How the hell do you burn soup?! It's a liquid practically" Naruto was in disbelief. Itachi smiled and shrugged his shoulders

"Hurry up and get the bowls down, I have friends coming over"

"Itachi you know I think all your friends are weird, why are they bringing their weirdness here?"

"Because they wanted to check on you now get to it"

* * *

Thirty minutes later a small group of people sat in the dining room talking. Itachi sat on one side. His friend, Sasori was next to him. Sasori was an up and coming artist who specialized in puppets. His clothes were covered in paint from when he had been working earlier. Deidara sat next to him. He was also an artist but he specialized and clay and sometimes the two would bicker about who's work was better. At the end next to Deidara was Kisame who was pale and had sharp teeth. Naruto thought, despite how he looked, that Kisame was the most normal out of the group. No one knew what he did for a living and it had been joked that he didn't have a job at all though Kisame swore he did. Next to him was Hidan who was known for having a foul mouth. It was rumored that he was in the Yakuza not that Hidan did anything to deny those rumors. He had even told Naruto that Hinata was the head of a powerful Yakuza family. The blond had laughed at that, Hinata as the head of a Yakuza family? Yeah right. Beside him was Konan, the only girl of the group. She was a teacher and spent most of her time keeping the guys in check. Sasuke sat next to her with Naruto at the other end next to him. Sosuke had wanted to go for a walk so he had left a few minutes before with Vixen right behind him. Sasori and Deidara were in the midst of another argument with Deidara resorting to very immature tactics by sticking his fingers and his ears and pretending he couldn't hear the red head. Kisame and Hidan were engaged in a serious arm wrestling match while Konan tried to pry into Sasuke's personal life but asking who his latest girlfriend was, she could never keep up with them all. Naruto grinned at Itachi

"Thanks for dinner, it was really good". He smiled back and sipped some of his water. Itachi had been a model but had given it up to go to medical school. He had graduated two years before his classmates.

"Yes Itach-kun. You're an excellent cook" Deidara added.

"Of course he is, he's also good at fixing a car, cleaning, getting any girl he wants, being a doctor and a model because…" Hidan said

"There's nothing a Uchiha cant do" Everyone at the table recited Mr. Uchiha's family slogan. They broke into laughter; well everyone except Itachi and Sasuke who didn't think it was funny.

"Well I'm off" Naruto stood up and stretched

"Already? I was just getting ready to bring out the alcohol" Kisame whined

"He's underage!" Konan acted horrified

"Never stopped him before" He shrugged.

"I want some air, don't tear up the house while I'm gone" Naruto said

"Sasuke you're not going?" Deidara asked. Sasuke had been quiet and angry throughout all of dinner because Itachi had woken him up by jumping on him. "You two are attached at the hip but maybe I'll go with Naruto instead, he's sooooo cute…OW!" A bowl had just flown into his face courtesy of Sasuke. Everyone started laughing again. Deidara made it known his sexual orientation and would constantly flirt with Naruto knowing it pissed his friend off to no end. "You're so mean Sasuke-kun!" He wailed causing everyone to laugh harder. Naruto rolled his eyes and left the table. He wanted to get some air. He walked outside and decided to go for a walk. It was a bit cool out and he had forgotten to bring a jacket so he folded his arms. He was mentally tired. It had been hard keeping what had happened to his parents quiet. As he thought more about it he realized he had never even thought about telling anyone and the fact that his grandmother hadn't pushed him to do so didn't help. He was so used to keeping his problems inside, in fact his father had told him before they had left that he and Naruto needed to discuss that. It was becoming more of an issue.

"Its not like I mean to keep my problems to myself" He mumbled. Hearing footsteps from off to the side he stopped and turned to look. He had a sense someone was following him. "Who the fuck is there?" He snapped. The street lights kept flicking on and off which didn't help the unsettling atmosphere that had enveloped him. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes and something jumped out. It was maybe his size but that was where the similarities stopped. It was some kind of monster he was sure of that. Naruto had seen something like it before when he had been with Hinata, she called it a 'hollow'. He didn't care what it was, he was officially creeped out.

"I could sense your spiritual energy, it feels wonderful" He hissed at him. Naruto had no idea of what he was talking about.

"Ummmm ok so that means what exactly?"

"I'm going to eat you! Usually I only eat souls but you're different. I cant resist" Then without warning it shot something at him. Naruto ducked in time "Nice reflexes but I'm an excellent shot with my poison" It shot at him again with Naruto managing to duck and dodge. Deciding he'd be better off at home he turned to run but the hollow gave chase. The boy couldn't imagine how crazy he looked to the few people who were on the streets as he dodged every few seconds. He knew by their faces they couldn't see what was after him, it was just like that time in the park with Hinata. Everyone thought they were acting out a play then. As he rounded a corner he could see his house in the distance.

"Almost there" He told himself when he literally ran into Sosuke.

"Naruto what are you doing out here?" He asked. Vixen yelped in agreement from his shoulder. "Thing…chasing…me" He panted out. He gestured wildly. At that moment the hollow appeared

"Finally human! You gave me some exercise today" He chuckled. Sosuke narrowed his eyes and pushed Naruto behind him. He picked up Vixen and placed him on Naruto's head.

"I suggest you leave now"

"You can see me? Doesn't matter, don't interfere. Your spiritual energy is so low I don't have anything to fear" It prepared to shoot its poison again when it was cut in half. Sosuke held a sword in his hand but hadn't appeared to move at all.

"WHOA! DID YOU DO THAT?!" Naruto exclaimed. He hadn't seen Sosuke move. "And where did you get that sword from?!"

"I'm not sure" Sosuke appeared to be confused "All I know is that I wanted to kill that thing and this appeared in my hand. I don't remember having any experience in using a weapon"

"Well lets talk about this inside and keep this a secret from Sasuke. He'll freak out. He acts like such an old lady sometimes" Naruto turned to go. Sosuke studied the weapon in his hand and very briefly he smiled.

**i threw in some references to my other story "the idiots guide to being a yakuza heiress". in that story hinata is the heiress to a yakuza family and also discovers she has strange powers. why do you think sosuke smiled? i know why..... **


	4. Thursday

**bold letters=authors comments**

Naruto was out cold. He and Sosuke had come back inside to talk but instead they were pulled into a card game with Kisame, Hidan, and Sasori. Everyone left around one in the morning and the only thing Naruto wanted to do when it was over was sleep. Itachi was also sleep except he was on the couch. That left Sasuke who for some reason decided not to go to bed. He watched Sosuke as the man walked around cleaning up. He didn't say anything, just watched him. It took an hour but Sosuke finally got everything cleaned up. He placed the last dish in the sink and turned to face Sasuke who was now leaning against the door frame watching him closely.

"Is something wrong?" Sosuke asked. The younger boy smirked.

"I don't trust you"

"That's nice"

"You're hiding something" Sasuke continued "I'm not as naïve about things as Naruto is or even my brother in some situations"

"Is that what you really believe?"

"Let me tell you what I 'really believe', you're lying and hiding behind this supposed amnesia. I don't think you were a good person and I also believe you're dangerous as hell"

"You don't even know me so how can you say that?"

"I trust my instincts" They stared each other down for a couple of minutes then Sosuke moved to walk past him. He stopped when they were side to side.

"You're a smart child Uchiha Sasuke" Sosuke said "Everything you said could be true but good luck in proving it" Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the comment.. He turned quickly to question him but he was gone. "Shit" He mumbled.

That following Thursday morning in class, it was Naruto who was happy and Sasuke who was pissed. Naruto had left Sosuke at the house with Itachi since the eldest Uchiha had taken the day off, he kept complaining about a really bad hangover. However Naruto found that his best friend was upset about something but wouldn't tell him, he just kept glaring at Sosuke. Being at school hadn't made it better, if anything Sasuke seemed angrier than ever. So Naruto decided to ignore him and chat with Karin who was talking about a guy she really liked and was thinking about getting serious with. They were brought out of their chat when a pale young man stopped in front of his desk.

"Hey Neji" Naruto grinned. Neji was Hinata's brother. He was fiercely protective of her and had put a few guys in the hospital for even approaching her wrong. He had the reputation as being brilliant and as someone who loved to fight. Naruto thought it was hilarious to see him angry so would at times purposely antagonize him by hugging Hinata. At the moment Neji seemed slightly upset. His long hair was pulled back but strands fell around his face and his shirt was untucked and unbuttoned. His tie was also missing. All this was uncharacteristic of him and showed that he had been in a hurry; Naruto thought it was a nice look for him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Neji asked quietly. Naruto immediately frowned.

"Hinata told you?"

"She told all of us" He said referring to Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Choji. Naruto nodded. You don't have to explain your reasoning now but I do want an explanation. Everyone's worried about you now. Especially with him living with you" He gestured to Sasuke who smirked " I expect to see you later preferably without Uchiha" He said and walked away.

"You know how to pick 'em Naruto" Suigetsu grinned.

"Forget that, what did he mean?" Karin asked, concern filling her voice. At that moment Mr. Orochimaru walked in and everyone started to go back to their seats. Naruto was grateful for the interruption but he didn't think he could get out of talking to Neji. He groaned and let his head hit the desk. Around lunch he waited at Neji's locker and told his friends he'd be there soon. Sasuke wanted to stay just to piss the other boy off but Suigetsu managed to convince him to leave. Naruto leaned against the locker and closed his eyes. He was off in day dream world when he heard

"Naruto are you ok?" He nearly jumped out of his skin. Neji was standing in front of him.

"Shit don't do that! I'm fine" He tried to calm his heart down. His friend raised an eyebrow

"Usually you're not this jumpy but I'll leave that alone for now"  
"So what did you want me to talk about?" He asked nervously crossing his arms.

"I guess I just wanted to make sure you're really ok. Hinata said it's been a month since the accident. Everyday that I saw you since then you seemed fine. Why did you keep it to yourself?"

"I…I'm not sure" He gave a sad smile

"Don't lie to me" Neji responded very seriously back

"You'll think its stupid but a part of me thought that if I told everyone that would make it more real, that I really lost my Mom and my Dad is in a coma" His answer was met with silence "See I told you its stupid"

"No its not, I cant understand what you must be going through or even completely your reasoning but you're a strong person Naruto. I wish that you would've at least told me. I can't believe you dealt with this by yourself"

"I'm sorry Neji I didn't mean to make you guys worry or upset"

"Upset?"

"Yeah Sasuke punched me when he found out"

"Did he now?" Neji narrowed his eyes "Maybe I should return the favor"

"NO! I remember the last time you two fought, you completely destroyed that classroom besides he had every right to do it. My parents were his family too"

"Naruto you have to be the most caring person I've ever met" Neji smiled "Don't forget Hinata and I are always here for you and I will tell everyone else what you said so you don't have to be questioned anymore"

"Thanks Neji" Without thinking he threw his arms around the older boy. He tensed up at first but gradually relaxed and returned the hug. When they separated Neji smiled at him once more and playfully ruffled Naruto's messy hair before walking away. He didn't have time to reflect on what just happened because a girl his age popped up from off to the side

"That was soooooo cute Naruto" He rolled his eyes as Sakura walked over to him. Her school uniform had been fixed to match her personality. Her skirt was shorter than it should be and her shirt was unbuttoned to reveal a little cleavage. A black Hello Kitty head band was over her hair.

"You headed to lunch?" He asked changing the subject

"Yep. Lets go together" Naruto had known Sakura for awhile. She was popular in school and attracted guys to her. She also had the reputation as being snooty and a bitch. She denied the snooty part but didn't mind the bitch part. She had also managed to get Sasuke which was of course every girls dream. Unfortunately he had been dating Hinata at the time. The two had issues until Hinata saved Sakura's life. Now they had a mutual respect of the other. As for Sakura and Sasuke they didn't last long since they each became bored with the other, they did become better friends since Sakura was pretty much the female version of his best friend. After lunch classes seemed to go by fast. Naruto wanted to go see his father when the day was over. In the lunchroom he and Sakura sat at the table where Karin, Sasuke and Suigetsu already were. As they all sat eating and talking a girl walked up. She was dressed in another school's uniform and had short dark hair. She was plain looking. She walked up clearing her throat. A group of her friends with the same uniform were behind her. Everyone at the table stopped talking and looked at her.

"Sasuke I've come to confront you!"

"That's nice…who are you again?" He asked.

"You ass! You know who I am! Ai, the girl you've been dating for two weeks"

"Really? I thought your name was Noriko for some reason. You don't look like an Ai"

"I heard rumors you were cheating on me, are you?"

"Probably" Sasuke answered uncaring. Naruto on one hand felt bad for the girls Sasuke hurt but on the other hand they usually knew what they were getting into but thought they could change him.

"You bastard! It's with him isn't it?!" She pointed at Naruto who was not surprised. Karin rolled her eyes while Suigetsu burst into laughter. "I've heard how close you two are"

"And?" Sasuke was getting annoyed

"Why does everyone think that we're secretly in love or something?" Naruto asked "Is everyone really that uncomfortable that we're such good friends?"

"They've known each other since the cradle" Sakura tried explaining to Ai who didn't want to hear it

"That doesn't mean anything, you two are in love I know it!"

"Ok then let me get this out of the way" Naruto's face turned serious. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and looked into his eyes "Sasuke I love you so much!"

"I love you too Naruto!" They hugged and started laughing with the rest of their friends joining in. Ai's face turned red, she didn't like being mocked. Her cheeks puffed out in anger

"After school my friend is going to kick your ass!"

"You know when I get out, tell them I'll be waiting" When classes let out for the day Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto waited under a tree near the front of the school. A group of girls led by Ai and another dark haired girl made their way to them. Sasuke mumbled "This should be fun" Before standing. Ai stomped up to him

"Today you're going to be sorry you fucked with me!"

"I was sorry a few minutes after I did it" Seeing the dirty meaning of his words Ai slapped him.

"Hey!" Sakura came up "That was uncalled for"

"He got it easy compared to when he got shot" Naruto leaned against the tree and pulled out some candy. It was always fun to watch when a girl became tired of Sasuke's ways.

"This is Kuchiki Rukia and she told me she'd defend my honor" Ai pointed to the dark haired one who was watching. All the girls cheered. Rukia walked up and looked Sasuke up and down. "Kick his ass!" The group shouted. By now many of the students of Hatake Academy had gathered.

"Ai told me what you did, no woman should be treated like that" Rukia placed her hands on her hips "Get on your knees and apologize! Its only right" More cheers.

"You can't be serious" Sakura stated in surprise. Sasuke simply yawned and put his hands in his pockets.

"Naruto you're such a great friend, thanks for defending me" His voice dripped with sarcasm

"No problem, I help where I can" The blond answered back with a huge grin. Before Sasuke could be forced on his knees, a man walked up wearing a suit.

"Now, now, now children. Lets all calm down" Hatake Kakashi said. He was known as being extremely laid back. His family had owned the school since its founding many years ago. "Ok ladies as much as Mr. Uchiha probably deserves whatever is about to happen to him I can't just ignore it. So you'll have to leave" The group groaned in disappointment "But whatever happens outside of school grounds is none of my concern" he winked at them.

"I guess we'll see you in a few outside those gates" Rukia said as she and the rest of the girls hurried out to wait for him.

"Thanks Mr. Hatake" Sasuke rolled his eyes. The principal smiled and headed back inside.

"Wow Sasuke, how are we gonna get out of here?" Sakura asked "Those chicks are crazy"

"Luckily there's more then one way to get out of here" Naruto said "Lets hurry up so I can get to the hospital. Several minutes later they had snuck out a back way.

Sakura and Sasuke wanted to go with him so the trio headed to the hospital. They hadn't made it a block when they saw a boy with strawberry blond hair getting pushed around by three other guys that wore school uniforms but seemed to be way too old for it. Without thinking Naruto immediately started to run over but not before he heard Sasuke mumbled "Here we go again". Naruto had a reputation for rushing to someone's aid without thinking.

"Hey why don't you assholes leave him alone?!" Naruto said. They stopped what they were doing and laughed at him. "I guess you want me to beat the shit out of you, that's fine too" He grinned.

"And if he's going to fight then I will too not that it'd be a long one" Sasuke smirked

"Well I don't wanna be left out so I guess I'll have to help out too" Sakura cracked her knuckles. Both of his friends were known to be pretty good fighters. Sasuke was more into martial arts while Sakura excelled at kickboxing, more specifically she was the current champion of Japan.

"We're not scared of you!" One of the thugs yelled. Before Naruto could punch him his cell started to ring. He pulled it out his pocket looked at it and put it back.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata, I'll call her back later" He shrugged "Now where were we?"

"Wait she wouldn't happen to be H-Hyuga H-Hinata w-would she? You're her friend?" Another guy stammered out

"Yeah, so?"  
"Shit we're so sorry! Please don't tell her about this" The three immediately dusted off the boy they had been messing with and tried to straighten his clothes. They then bowed profusely offering up more apologies then ran away like someone was after them leaving the remaining teens dumbfounded.

"They weren't scared of us but of HInata who's not even here?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Huh guess so, that's never happened before" He turned to the boy who had a cut on his lip but looked fine "Looks like we got here in time, I'm Naruto. The guy with the smug attitude is Sasuke and the girl is Sakura"

"Ichigo" The boy said. He wiped the blood away form his lip "Thanks but I could've taken care of 'em"

"Why were they messing with you?" Sakura asked.

"I think I kicked one of their friends ass the other day…no that was someone else…maybe I did that last weekend" He scratched his head then shrugged "Anyway it was nice meeting all of you but I gotta go. See ya around" Naruto waved to him.

"Hey I think he goes to the same high school as those girls judging by his uniform" Sakura said as they started walking again. "I got in a fight once with a girl named Tatsuki who goes there too"

"Did you win?" Naruto asked

"No, it came to a tie. She was pretty good" They made it to the hospital just as Shizune was starting her shift. Sasuke told Naruto they'd be up later which meant the two were trying to give Naruto some time to himself with his father. He was surprised to see Sosuke sitting in a chair near the bed. When he saw Naruto, he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked taking a seat on the other side.

"I went out for a walk and decided to come here"

"You weren't afraid to ride the subway again?"

"I walked"

"The entire way?! Do you know how far this is from my house" Sosuke nodded. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his father. He took one of his hands in his. He lost track of how long he sat there like that but eventually he could see the sun setting through the window. He yawned and stood up. Sosuke was watching him.

"I'm gonna get Sasuke and Sakura, they wanted to see him too. Damn! I didn't realize how long I'd been sitting here" He walked out.

"Naruto…" Minato whispered from the bed.

"He just left" Sosuke answered, his voice void of any emotion. Minato's head turned to the side where Sosuke was sitting, he opened his mouth but no words came out

"I know you're trying to wake up but it's hard. Your body is weak. I know also that you can hear me. My memories of doing research on comatose people came back to me the other day. Hearing others talk to them is supposed to be helpful…" He paused "Not all of my memories have returned. I remember being in a place called the Soul Society. I created beings called Espada and fought with my former companions who thought they knew me. As to why I did all of that or what I hoped to accomplish I don't remember" He smirked "The most important part I can't remember, that's ironic in a way"

"Aizen" Minato whispered

"I don't recall ever telling you my name…but I have a clue as to who you are" Sosuke could hear the kids coming "You need to be awaken soon. I don't want to be the one to tell Naruto who his family really is" Naruto and his friends came in a few seconds later to a room without Sosuke who was there not too long ago.

Later that night found Naruto and Sasuke lying on the floor in Naruto's room. Sasuke seemed to be sleeping while Naruto was staring at the ceiling. Itachi was downstairs playing a game with Sosuke, Kisame and Deidara who had come by to visit. Sasuke had tried on more than one occasion to tell his friend how he felt about Aizen but events would happen to interrupt him. He really just wanted to go to sleep now but decided to try once more

"Naruto" Sasuke mumbled

"Yeah?"

"Something isn't right with that other guy"

"Now you sound like Granny"

"I'm being serious"

"I know but unless I see him do something weird with my own eyes I won't believe it. The guy didn't even know what a microwave was for crying out loud"

"That's beside the point. Since you won't watch him I guess I'll have to"

"Thank you Mama Sasuke"

"Shut the fuck up" Naruto laughed and they lapsed into silence for a few minutes.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Do you ever think it would be cool to be a ninja?"

"Good night Naruto" Sasuke grabbed a blanket from off to the side and covered his head

"But admit it! I'd be the coolest one ever"

"I'd be better than you" The dark haired boy muttered from under the blankets

"Like hell you would! You'd probably be all smug and shit and no one would want to work with you. I could see your brother as a ninja. He's always so sneaky. I was in the shower earlier and forgot my towel. When I got out he was standing there holding it for me. You know how scary that was? I didn't even hear him come in" They continued talking into the night well Naruto talking and Sasuke cussing at him every few seconds to get him to be quiet so he could sleep. In the guest room Sosuke stood looking out a window. Vixen slept on his shoulder. Many pieces were starting to fit together and he knew it'd only be a matter of time before he regained all of his memories. He hoped it be soon since he kept having the feeling Naruto was in danger and he was missing a very important piece of the puzzle.

**as the story goes on there will be more interactions with the other bleach people but for now i just thought it would be fun for them to interact with ichigo and rukia. i also hope im not writing anyone too out of character. see you in the next chapter and dont be afraid to review. i dont bite :)**


	5. A goodbye for a hello

**authors comments=bold letters**

**this chapter is for you Dreamers0rule0the0earth! you were the only one who reviewed and i greatly appreciate it. so i hope you like this chapter :)**

Late Saturday morning found Naruto sprawled across his bed reading comics. It was a rare break from Sasuke who had to go to his dojo for practice. Itachi had fixed breakfast for everyone then promptly went out with Deidara who needed to buy a new outfit for a date. That left Sosuke who Naruto had no idea of what he was doing. The man had been with him for a few weeks now and lately had been spending a lot of time to himself. That was why when he came in and asked Naruto to go for a walk with him the younger boy was surprised. Naruto didn't bother with a shower; he just threw on some pants, a shirt and followed Sosuke out the house. The man didn't say anything at first as they walked. Each enjoying the scenery since it was a beautiful day. Ever since Sasuke had told him he didn't trust Sosuke, Naruto had been watching him closely. Not anything to look suspicious but enough. Though as of yet he had seen nothing to validate what his friend had said. In just a short period of time Sosuke and Naruto had managed to form a bond that neither fully understood. They had walked for around ten minutes when Sosuke finally said something.

"Naruto I apologize"

"For what?"

"I'll be leaving"

"WHY?" Naruto couldn't keep his voice from rising causing people walking by to give him strange glances.

"I haven't told you my latest dreams but believe me when I say I know for sure I'm not a good person and I think people are looking for me"

"Then I'll protect you and I already told you about the dreams"

"You don't understand" Sosuke started to say but before he could finish his thought a boy slammed into Naruto. He managed not to fall and helped the boy stand up straight.

"Naruto?"

"Ichigo!" Naruto had seen Ichigo a few times since he had scared those thugs away from him. It turned out his new friend knew Rukia who had tried to force Sasuke to apologize. Ichigo looked the same except he was wearing some black uniform with a very dangerous sword in his hand. "You can see me?" Ichigo didn't mask his surprise.

"Of course I can see you and what the fuck are you wearing?" Naruto cocked his head to the side to get a better look. Naruto heard the sound of fighting. Glancing over his friend he saw Rukia in the same uniform. She was putting her sword away "Thanks for the help Ichigo" She yelled to him sarcastically.

"Sorry, that thing threw me into Naruto. He can see us"

"Really?"

"Yeah I can see you, what is the big deal?!" the blond snapped in impatience

"Because most people can't " Sosuke answered. For the first time Ichigo noticed he was there. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Aizen" He simply said

"You know Sosuke?" Naruto asked looking from one to the other "Where'd you meet him?"

"You're supposed to be dead" Ichigo snarled. A gasp came from Rukia who had walked up. "What are you doing with Naruto? Are you trying to kill him?!" Ichigo stepped back, pulling his sword in front of him. "Rukia go let Byakuya and the others know about this, I can't believe we didn't sense his spiritual pressure"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" In an instant she was gone. "Naruto was he holding you hostage or something?"

"Are you kidding me? No! Of course not. Put your weapon down"

"I can't do that, move away from him" Ichigo said in warning. Naruto crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Hell no"

"Naruto I remember his name, I think I did something to him and his friends"

"Don't play dumb ass hole! You know what you did" Without warning Ichigo swung his sword. It almost made contact with Sosuke but he ducked out of the way.

"Ichigo calm down!" Naruto said but he was ignored as his friend went after Sosuke once more. Without thinking Naruto tackled him to the ground and managed to pin him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Ichgio yelled trying to push Naruto off but it wasn't working. In fact he was taken aback it wasn't, in his shinigami form he should've been stronger than Naruto.

"Whats that kid doing?"

"Maybe he's acting"

"Kinda creepy to me, maybe we should call the police" For the first time Naruto looked around and saw people watching curiously, pointing and 'whispering'. As he listened to them he realized they couldn't see Ichigo.

"They probably think you're crazy" A much calmer Ichigo said from below him as if he could read his mind.

"Why can't they see you?" Naruto asked. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, saying

"I'll tell you if you get off" The poor blond was now in a dilemma. If he let Ichigo up then he'd go after Sosuke but if he stayed there people would think he was losing his mind. Then he remembered Ichigo sending Rukia away, maybe to get help.

"Shit!" He jumped up, grabbed Sosuke's wrist and ran away. He didn't notice that Sosuke was able to mask his spiritual pressure so they wouldn't be followed. Naruto didn't stop until he was home. Once safely inside he slammed the door shut and leaned against it, breathing heavily. Sosuke sat cross legged on the floor watching him. Naruto didn't get a chance to question his friend because Neji walked into the hall. He had one of Naruto's PS3 controllers in his hand. His eyes went from Naruto to Sosuke then back again. "What are you doing here?" He managed to get out "And why do you have my controller?"

"Hinata wanted to talk with Sasuke, I don't trust him so I came with her. I was playing Uncharted for you, I can't believe you haven't passed it yet" Neji answered "Now why are you breathing so hard? I know you're out of shape Naruto but I had no idea it was that bad" Naruto blushed in embarrassment. It was true he wasn't in to working out and all that like a few of his friends. Neji had trained for many years in China , he still went there in the summers and had tried many times to get Naruto to come with him.

"Just cus I'm not some martial arts freak like you and Sasuke doesn't mean anything" Understatement of the year

"Whatever, but you still didn't tell me why you were so out of it"

"I told you about Ichigo remember?" Neji nodded "Well I saw him today, he tried killing Sosuke for no reason. I had to pin him down to stop him"

"Did you get hurt?"

"Damnit Neji! You act like I'm some little fragile doll" He rolled his eyes "The important thing is Sosuke could've been killed"

"And how is that?" Neji asked sounding amused "You're a pretty good fighter yourself Naruto and he's older and bigger than your friend"

"He was wearing this black outfit and he had a sword! He was trying to cut him!" Neji actually laughed a little. Any other time Naruto wouldn't have minded hearing it since it was so rare anyway that he did laugh because he was so serious but today he wasn't in a good mood. Naruto showed it by throwing his shoe at the older boy who caught it and kept laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hinata asked walking in with Sasuke.

"Naruto told me his friend Ichigo was after him with a sword" Neji said seriously.

"Well did you kick his ass?" Sasuke asked studying his friend.

"He had a fucking sword!"

"W-was he dressed in black?" Hinata asked quietly. Naruto wondered why she had paled so much.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I-I've s-seen Ichigo in that form"

"Huh?"

"That time we saved Sakura from that monster, remember?" Naruto nodded, how could he forget. It had been large, scary and had been chasing Sakura when he, Shikamaru, and Hinata had seen it. Well he and Hinata had seen it, Shikamaru hadn't seen anything chasing her. Hinata had saved her that day. They hadn't really spoken of it since then, he hadn't even told Sasuke who looked royally pissed now.

"You didn't tell me about that?"

"Believe it or not Sasuke I don't have to tell you everything" Naruto said exasperated.

"Ichigo is angry because Sosuke did some really bad things" She continued "In fact he's supposed to be dead"

"Can you elaborate?" Neji was very interested now, especially since the man had been living with Naruto this entire time. Hinata spent the next few minutes explaining what Renji had told her about shinigami, Sosuke and the final battle that had happened a month or two ago in which a big fight had been fought. When she finished everyone was silent. Sasuke broke that silence.

"Do you have anything to say?" He growled at Sosuke who had been quiet the entire time. By now most of his memories had long since returned.

"No because nothing I would say would make a difference"

"Hinata why didn't you tell me this before?" Naruto's voice held sadness in it. He couldn't believe that Sosuke would do what she had just said.

"I-I…you seemed so happy and he wasn't doing anything bad" She whispered. Naruto slid to the floor

"Did you even have amnesia this whole time?" He turned his attention to the brown haired man.

"Yes and in fact I still don't recall what happened to me before I came to your house that night"

"I don't understand what the big deal is, just hand him over to that Ichigo guy" Sasuke stated before walking over and sitting next to Naruto.

"No"

"WHY?!" His friends asked in surprise.

"I don't know…I just…" He groaned in frustration.

"I would not mind going, in fact it may be fun" Sosuke had an amused look on his face but to everyone else it came off as creepy.

"He wants to go" Neji crossed his arms "So let him"

"It's not that simple, is it Naruto?" Hinata asked quietly. She seemed to understand better than the guys that Naruto had become attached. It was normally hard for him to become friends with someone. The friends he had now, he had at least known them a number of years or grew up with them. Naruto looked at Sosuke who was watching him. He was ready to say something else when the door opened and Sakura popped her head in.

"H-hey guys, what's goin on?"

"Hey Sakura" Naruto said sadly "You kinda came at a bad time"

"R-really? Oh w-well, I just came to say h-hi" Everyone by now was looking at her since they had never heard her stutter like Hinata before. Neji caught her moving her eyes off to the side as if she was trying to say something. His own eyes widened as he caught the meaning and very quickly ran to her, pulling her on the ground just as a knife was about to go through her.

"Nice save for a human" A man dressed in black and with a bald head stood where she just had been.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto jumped to his feet as did Sasuke. Neji managed to pull Sakura back some distance into the house. "That asshole wanted me to try and get you outside Naruto! He wants to kill you" She said as they moved over to them. Naruto was placed in the back while his friends stood protectively in front, even Sakura who was pissed now. She didn't like being threatened.

"All of you need to move or you all will die" The man said calmly.

"I can fucking defend myself!" Naruto snapped in anger, he hated his friends always acting as if he needed to be protected.

"It's their instinct to protect you and I had no idea your squad was into killing children now but then again I guess I can't judge" Sosuke said walking up. The man raised an eyebrow in surprise "You should leave now"

"So the rumors are true?! Imagine my luck. I was only supposed to take out the boy but bringing you in wouldn't hurt either"

"If your own captains couldn't defeat me what makes you think that you will?" Meanwhile all the kids could do was watch the interaction except Hinata who appeared to be spacing out until a large black scythe appeared in her hand.

"Hinata what are you doing?" Neji hissed

"Huh?" She looked down "Eeekkkkkkkk! I didn't tell her to form"

"You have one too?" Sakura asked as one appeared in her hand.

"That's interesting" Neji's own formed next to him.

"I can't believe this" Another formed in front of Sasuke.

"What is this?! I can't do that!" Naruto said in shock "How long have all you been able to do that?!"

"Some months now" Hinata answered.

"Since I started high school" Her brother replied

"Same for me" Sakura said

"Since we were kids" Sasuke told him.

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"Like you said earlier 'I don't have to tell you everything" He smirked. Suddenly Naruto felt a prick, his vision became blurry and he was finding it hard to breathe.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke caught him as he fell. The rest of the group gathered around. "You did this" He said angrily at the man in black who stood calmly watching.

"What kind of opponent would I be if I just stood here and let you talk? Don't worry, he shouldnt suffer long. That poison is fast acting. Now that's one down…" He turned his attention back to Sosuke who was watching Naruto struggle for air. He came to a decision at that moment. Of course the promise he made came back to him but at the same time he had a feeling he would've done what he was about to do without it.

"The antidote" Sosuke turned back to the man "Give Naruto the antidote and I'll go without a fight"

"Aren't you generous? But I can't do that, I was ordered to kill him"

"But don't you think your superiors would be more angry at the fact you had the opportunity to capture me but didn't? Besides he's only a child, what could he have done to deserve that?" The man looked at Naruto and pondered what he had been told.

"Truth is I never wanted to do that and questioned my captain when she told me to. I have no idea why a human boy poses a threat…fine I will give him the antidote but I can't guarantee that others won't try and kill him"

"That's fine" Sosuke gave a genuine smile

"So Aizen has a soft spot? Never thought I'd see the day" The man mumbled as he threw the small vile to him. Sosuke caught it and walked over to the group. He knelt down, opened the vile and put it between Naruto's lips. The other teens watched and could only hope it worked. In a matter of seconds Naruto's breathing became normal. Sosuke smiled again, stood up and walked back to the man.

"Thanks" Sasuke called after him. He paused briefly, gave a nod and left with the man.

~An hour or so later~

"He's waking up"

"Bout damn time"

"He was only out an hour Uchiha"

"Neji and Sasuke, don't you two start" All this Naruto heard as he began to wake up. As he sat he realized he was on the couch and his friends were gathered around him. Vixen was on his stomach but jumped onto the floor when he sat up. He put a hand to head as if that could stop the throbbing. "What happened to me? I feel like I did that time I went drinking with Kisame and Itachi"

"You were poisoned" Sasuke told him "That creepy bald guy tried to kill you but Sosuke got him to give you the antidote"

"That's right! Why the hell did he want to anyway?" Sasuke shrugged "And where is Sosuke?" There was a tense silence as everyone looked anywhere but at Naruto.

"In order to get the antidote he had to agree to go with that guy" Neji said quietly.

"Seriously?!" He nodded. Naruto put his head in his hands for a few minutes then jumped off the couch suddenly bolting for the door.

"What the hell?! Naruto where are you going?" Sakura called after him but he ignored her. Vixen managed to jump on his shoulder in time while it was decided Sasuke and Hinata would go after him. The others would wait for Itachi to come back. Meanwhile Naruto raced through his neighborhood with only one destination in mind. When he finally reached it there were a few people outside but the only one he saw was Ichigo who wasn't wearing the black clothes anymore. Without thinking Naruto grabbed him by the collar before anyone could react and pushed him roughly against the shop.

"Are you happy now?! He's gone!" Naruto screamed. Vixen growled from his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked slightly confused.

"Naruto put him down" Hinata said from behind him "I apologize Mr. Urahara, my friend is just upset"

"That's ok, but what is he so upset about?"

"Don't play stupid!" Naruto snapped turning his head to him slightly. Kisuke stood with Yoruichi, Renji, Rukia and a dark haired guy Naruto hadn't met yet. "All of you are shinigami aren't you? I mean if Ichigo, Rukia and Renji are then the rest of you are too right?"

"As much as Kurosaki annoys me, I advise you to release him. It's not his fault you were harboring a traitor"

"Thanks Byakuya, you're definitely calming him down" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"He saved me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"One of your people tried to kill me!" Naruto slammed him against the wall again

"We wouldn't do that!"

"Yes you would, you did. Some guy poisoned him and the only way he survived is because Sosuke traded himself for the antidote" Sasuke answered for his friend.

"Are you sure?" Renji asked in disbelief

"No, we fucking imagined it"

"But why would we try to kill Naruto?"

"Byakuya did you receive an order to take him out?"Yourichi asked. The noble shook his head and appeared deep in thought.

"You guys tried to kill me, as far as I'm concerned I'd trust Sosuke more than any of you" Naruto finally let Ichigo go.

"Naruto wait a minute, something's not right here" Ichigo said

"You're right, its all of you" He answered coldly. Ichigo glanced at Hinata but she held the same cold distant look.

"Hello! Sorry if I'm interrupting something but I need directions" A man's voice said. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, he recognized that voice but it wasn't possible. He quickly turned around to see a man with the same blue eyes, tanned skin and crazy blond hair but his was pulled back into a messy ponytail. He wore old jeans and an old gray shirt. His face lit up in surprise then happiness upon seeing Naruto. "Naruto! I didn't expect to see you here! How are you?"

"Dad! What are you doing here?" He asked in shock.

"Woke up early this morning and had to get away from your grandmother. She said she'd been trying to call you" He took in Naruto's friends "Sasuke! Hinata! You guys can help me get home now". Naruto tried to stop himself from crying but it didn't work. He decided focusing on the ground would be a better idea. Footsteps came up to him and arms wrapped around him. "Naruto I'm sorry you had to deal with this by yourself but it's ok because I'm here now" Naruto allowed the tears to flow. "Sasuke come here" Minato said. The boy had been in as much shock as Naruto. Minato pulled him into a hug too. Hinata watched smiling. Vixen had left Naruto to be on her shoulder, he growled at the group of shinigami behind them. "Let's go home" Minato said after a few minutes. He motioned for Hinata to come with them. As they were leaving Minato locked eyes with Yoruichi, no words were passed but something came over her as she watched them leave.

"Byakuya you should go back and see if you can find out what's going, if there were secret orders to kill Naruto"

"You are thinking along the lines as I am, I will be discreet. If the orders are secret we are not meant to know" Byakuya didn't think twice about investigating this, it bothered him that a shinigami was sent to kill a human. "Renji you will help me"

"Yes sir" was the reply

"Urahara and I will find out exactly who that man is" Yoruichi added

"But we know who he is" Ichigo crossed his arms "Hinata told us Naruto's dad had been in the hospital"

"You don't get it Kurosaki-kun" Kisuke snapped his fan closed "His spiritual pressure felt…old as if he were much older than his human appearance and its already been established Hinata, who deals with Naruto, is not normal so maybe there is much more going on here"

"Let's start now, I want to know what's going on" Yoruichi stated with hands on her hips. Like Ichigo mentioned before, something wasn't right and she was going to find out what.


	6. A rescue of sorts

**bold letters= authors comments**

Once home Minato dealt with a very shocked Neji and Sakura. Just as he was getting them calmed down Itachi walked in from his shopping trip and nearly had a heart attack so Minato had to talk to him. Sasuke of course called his parents who dropped what they were doing to see him. As the hours wore on they all sat in the living room. Minato, sat on one couch with Naruto and Sasuke on either side of him while The remaining Uchihas sat on the other. The rest of the teens had gone home. Vixen was curled on Minato's lap sleeping, while Naruto's head was resting on his shoulder. Soft snores were coming from him. Sasuke was playing a game on his phone but was still paying attention to the conversation between Minato and his own father. "And you're sure you told her you're here?" Fugaku Uchiha was asking his best friend for the millionth time. Minato sighed, it was like they were children again.

"Yes I told my crazy mother where I am. She'll be here later to check on me"

"Sorry its just that…I'm not sure you should even be out of the hospital like this. You were in a coma for a couple of months"

"If anything was seriously wrong with him I'd send him back Dad" Itachi said trying to reassure him "And I already examined him"

"Yeah, yeah" He started rubbing his chin while he pondered all this. His wife rolled her eyes.

"Minato is fine" She paused then said the next part more quietly as if she was unsure she should be saying it at all "You know about…Kushina right?"

"Yes. I could hear when all of you would visit me, you'd all mention it. I specifically remember Naruto crying to me and I felt angry because there was nothing I could do" He listened to his son's breathing for a few seconds before continuing "I hadn't heard him cry since he was younger, how has he been?"

"He went a month without telling anyone" Itachi leaned back and crossed his arms. Minato nodded, he also remembered Naruto confessing that to him. "We were all worried, that's why Sasuke and I moved in"

"Thank you for watching over him"

"Minato you know you don't need to thank us for that" Fugaku spoke up "You'd do the same for my boys"

"Hey Naruto how about you go to bed?" Minato asked. He wanted to talk more without him there. His son groggily got up and shuffled out the room. Sasuke of course jumped up to follow him but Minato grabbed his wrist. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but Minato wouldn't let go so he sat back down. "I wanted to talk to all of you about him…about what's happened. I wasn't sure how he'd handle all of this, that's why I sent him upstairs". As they discussed Naruto, the blond had collapsed on his bed. He hadn't been out long when he had a nightmare.

_Sosuke was being taken to his death by figures in white robes. Naruto was running after them, trying to stop them but he didn't seem to be getting any closer. Finally he stopped and screamed "SOSUKE Come Back!" The group stopped. Sosuke turned around and smiled a very sad smile "Sorry Naruto, you'll have to stop me". In an instant his sword was in his hand. He cut the men then sped towards Naruto. In the blink of an eye the sword was at his throat. "Kill me Naruto" Sosuke said quietly. _

"_No way!" _

"_Then you will die" _Just before the blade could touch him he woke up panting. Naruto breathed a sigh of relieve and looked at his clock. It was only 10:00pm. He got up and walked to his doorway. He could hear the hushed tones of everyone downstairs. He wondered what could be so important. He almost eavesdropped but decided since everyone was so distracted it would be a perfect chance to leave. He grabbed some flip flops and his favorite gray hoodie with a giant toad on the back and climbed out the window. Luckily for him a tree was near his room so he used it to get down. He pulled his hood over his head and headed towards Hinata's house. She talked to Ichigo's friends; she'd told him how Kisuke Urahara had helped Ichigo get to the Soul Society. He could help Naruto. He decided not to dwell on the fact that they saw Sosuke as an enemy, maybe he could convince him otherwise. When he got to her house he crept around to the back. Her room was on the second floor. Her lights were out so he grabbed some rocks and threw them at her window. After a couple of minutes the lights came on and the window opened but it wasn't Hinata, it was Neji! "Damn" He mumbled, he'd forgotten that her brother's room was next to hers. He looked pissed until his eyes fell on Naruto. His expression softened but his voice still had an edge to it "Naruto what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Well…I…it's a lovely night isn't it Neji?" He gave his signature grin. Neji's eyes narrowed.

"If you don't answer my question I will kick your ass back home"

"No need to be so mean. I just wanted to see if Hinata would help me"

"With Sosuke?" Naruto nodded "Come up to my room then, she's with my parents and Hanabi downstairs" He disappeared inside leaving the blond where he was. Naruto cracked his knuckles then ran towards the wall. Instead of running into it, he ran up it slightly and grabbed the ledge of the window, pulling himself up. He tumbled inside the room "Ouch" He grumbled rubbing his head. When he sat up he saw Neji. He sat on the end of his bed wearing his hair pulled back into a messy, loose bun. He sat in his pajama pants and a shirt with a beautiful silver sword on his lap. He was polishing it. Naruto knew he was a weapon fanatic. It was evident in his room since his wall was decorated with many. Naruto stayed on the floor watching him.

"So what is this plan of yours?" Neji asked.

"Well I was gonna have Hinata see if that Kisuke guy would help me get to the Soul Society"

"You know that's not gonna happen right? He'll figure out what you're trying to do"

"I'll deal with that when it comes" Neji stopped polishing and turned his gaze to him

"You're serious about this aren't you?"

"Believe it…wait that sounded really dumb. Where the hell did I get that?" He scratched his head. Neji smirked and went back to what he was doing.

"Naruto my scythe has the ability to get there"

"Seriously?! Wait, why are you telling me this?"

"It's not safe for you to go to by yourself, they might try to kill you again. I'll go with you" He stood up and placed his sword on its stand on his dresser.

"No thanks. I don't want anything bad to happen to you" That froze his friend where he was. Neji turned around, he didnt seem to like that answer. "You may scare everybody else but not me. You're not coming". Neji walked over until they were inches from each other. Naruto wasn't scared…nope not one bit, too bad his heart didn't agree. He felt like his about to die. Neji's eyes had narrowed.

"If something happens to you I'd never forgive myself for letting you go on your own You'll need my help Naruto. Don't try to disagree, I can be just as stubborn as you"

"O-kay" He smiled nervously "Sure you can come"

"Good now you can sleep in my bed"

"I wanna leave tonight, you know under the cover of darkness and all that"

"You're exhausted. I can tell so get some sleep and we'll go tomorrow" He said in a tone that that was end of the discussion. Naruto frowned but sulked over to the bed anyway.

"Where will you sleep?"

"Floor"

"Now I feel bad. You can sleep up here. Sasuke and I sleep together all the time" Neji cocked his head to the side slightly. "NO! No! That's not what I meant. I mean he likes sleeping with me. Damn it! " Neji smiled at how frustrated he was becoming. "Ok what I mean is…" He began slowly so it wouldn't come out wrong "Sasuke used to climb in bed with me when he was afraid. That was when we were kids and I guess old habits die hard so he still does it from time to time. Please don't tell him I told you" Neji's smile said 'I can't guarantee that'. The two of them hated each other and Naruto had just given him ammunition. Even more frustrated with himself, he fell backwards onto the pillow and closed his eyes.

The sound of a phone vibrating woke him up. It was still dark out as he fished around in his hoodie pocket for his phone. Once he had it he slid it open, its screen lighting the room a little. It read New Message From Sasuke. Naruto rolled his eyes then clicked the button to read it. This popped up

WTF?! I came upstairs to find you gone! Where are you?!

Naruto wondered what they could have been talking about for Sasuke to be just getting to his room so early in the morning, it must've been serious.

You're the 1 who was having private conversation with Dad, I'll be home later

He pressed the send button and put the phone away then climbed out of bed. Neji wasn't sleeping on the floor but in a nice, comfy looking chair in the corner. Naruto tipped toed over. He saw some markers on his desk nearby and was debating the consequences of drawing on his face when his phone vibrated again. Sasuke had wrote back

You better not be at Hyuga's house! I'll fucking kill him! Uncle Minato was worried about you…and there's some things he wants to talk to you about but asked us first

Naruto wondered what that could be. He texted back

Yes Im at Neji's house, he does have a first name and how are you gonna kill him just cus I wanted to come over. I wont be gone long stalker then you can tell me what happened. Oh and Im turning my phone off sooooooooo bye!

As soon as he sent it and put his attention back on Neji, his friend was awake and watching him.

"What did he want?" Neji seemed to have a sixth sense he used to tell when Sasuke was around, whether that was through texting or physically being there. Naruto shrugged

"Wanted to know where I was. We need to get out of here now because he figured it out". Neji yawned then got up.

"Oh and if you had drawn on my face, like I know you wanted to, you'd be in the hospital" He said it in such a way that Naruto couldn't tell if he was joking. He paled slightly. Neji slipped his shoes on and grabbed his phone. It soon became apparent that he wasn't changing out of his pajama pants. Naruto questioned him on it. "Its not like we're going someplace special, believe me. Hinata ended up there accidentally recently and I had to get her back. Ready?"

"Yeah" Naruto answered. Neji closed his eyes. His scythe appeared in one hand. With his eyes still closed he swiped the air in front of him. A black space popped up where the scythe had cut through. Neji opened his eyes.

"Come on! It only stays open for ten minutes" He said as he pushed Naruto through. Once inside he took it in, well at least as much as he could. They were surrounded by total blackness and it sounded like there was something in there with them. "Naruto run!" Neji whispered behind him. He did as he was told though he had no idea of where he was running to. What sounded like an animal shrieking rang through the darkness.

"What the fuck is in here Neji?!" He asked as they ran.

"I've never stayed long enough to find out" After what seemed like forever but was probably five minutes, they saw light up ahead. Soon Naruto burst through with Neji right behind him. As soon as he was completely out the hole closed up but not before they heard the shriek again.

"That was freaky" Naruto panted. He soon became distracted however by all the old buildings around them. "It looks like Japan back in the old days" He said looking around.

"We're in the Rugonkai, the shinigami stay beyond these huge walls in another area. My bet is that's where they're keeping your friend" Neji was dusting himself off as if what they had just done wasn't a big deal.

"What strange boys! Would you like to stay with me for the night?" A random lady called to them. Naruto politely declined and started to walk away.

"What the hell Neji? I thought this place would be…"

"Different, nicer, cleaner?" He finished as he tried to get dirt off his arm.

"Yeah, these people…I mean where they live. You die on Earth to come to this?" He finally got out.

"Sad isn't it? But if you're lucky maybe you'll get to be a shinigami" His tone held a bit of sarcasm. He watched Naruto as he took in everything, from the houses to the people themselves. Neji was trying to come up with a plan because it was painfully obvious Naruto didn't have one and would be happy just to walk around and gawk. In fact it would've gone that way if a certain red head hadn't seen them.

"Neji? Naruto?" They stopped in their tracks. Standing in his uniform some feet ahead was Renji looking just as shocked as they were "What are you two doing here? How did you get here?! Do you know how much trouble you could get into?!" He ran up to them frantically.

"I'm not in the mood to talk Renji" Naruto still didn't trust the shinigami after almost being killed. Neji had to speak for them.

"Why do you think?"

"SHIT! This is not my day! All I was doing was running an errand for Captain then I find out this classified mission, I swear I'm being followed"

"Wait a minute calm down, what are you talking about?" Neji asked. Renji scanned the area then gestured for the boys to follow him. Naruto hesitated but with a slight push from Neji they were on their way. Renji led them into a small home. He greeted the young couple who lived there and went into a small room in the back and took a seat on the floor. The boys did the same.

"They let you walk in like that?" Neji asked

"Yeah, I grew up in this area. Know most of the people around here. Just because I became a shinigami doesn't mean I cut off my ties"

"You grew up here?" Naruto finally addressed him. Renji smirked.

"Of course, did you think all of us came from high born families or something?" Seeing Naruto blush in embarrassment slightly gave him his answer. "No it's not like that, in fact most of us come from out here but that's not important right now. You two are here for Sosuke aren't you?"

"He is, I'm making sure he doesn't get hurt" Neji answered.

"You know how I feel about that right?"

"Does it look like I care? I'd suggest you not try and stop us". Renji chuckled and turned to Naruto

"He's the scariest human I've ever meant and I've met Gaara"

"You should've seen those two intimidate some guy who wanted to date Hinata" Naruto said, letting his anger go for the moment "The poor sap actually pissed himself!"

"Seriously?!" They both laughed. Neji didn't think it was so funny, what was wrong with trying to protect his sister from all the perverts out there? He said just that but it made them laugh harder.

"That's the problem Neji" Naruto grinned "You think every guy is a pervert"

"Whatever" He glared at them which brought their laughter down. "Anyway what was that you were saying about a classified mission?"

"Damn I forgot about that" Renji ran a hand over his head before saying to Naruto " That person who tried to kill you was from a special division. You know who Ms. Yoruichi is right?" Naruto nodded "Well it was a division she used to lead but now Captain Soi Fon does. It wasn't just you Naruto, your father and mother were supposed to have been killed"

"Where did you find this?!" The blond jumped to his feet.

"I talked with a guy part of that division. We happened to be in the same bar and he got really drunk. Apparently he was the one sent to kill you the other day but his conscious was bothering him, especially since he didn't stay to see if you lived after you got the antidote"

"He told you all of this?"

"Like I said he was drunk and his conscious was bothering him. It's rare for any shinigami to be ordered to take out a living human being and if there are orders usually everyone knows about it and the reasoning behind it. This is different. It got to him more because you reminded him of his son" Renji sighed "Anyway after he got finished spilling his soul to me I got outta there. I can only imagine what punishment he'll get if his team gets word that he talked"

"Did he say why it was ordered?"

"No, he didn't have a clue. I was debating telling Captain Kuchiki about it…if we're not supposed to know then I'd be putting lives at risk. Captain Soi Fon is as serious as they come"

"Then why tell us?" Neji gently pulled Naruto back down next to him.

"You idiots are as good as dead once they find out you're here and besides I felt Naruto would want to know"

"Thanks Renji" Naruto mumbled. The red head was getting ready to say something else when he got to his feet "I gotta go!"

"Why?"

"I WAS being followed! You two stay here!" With those last words he bolted out the room leaving a stunned Naruto and Neji. The young couple came in soon after and offered food. They explained that though they were never hungry, Renji liked to visit often so they would keep a little around. After eating Naruto sat in silence, consumed by his thoughts. The couple said they were going for a walk and would be back soon. Neji sat against another wall, eyes drifting shut. Naruto took to tapping his fingers while he thought. He didn't understand everything that was going on, in fact he was confused about a few things but he needed to get to Sosuke. For some reason he felt he would understand the situation better if he at least talked to him one more time. "Arghhhhh" He grumbled. Neji stirred "Kuchiki is here"

"What?" Naruto asked looking at him. The dark haired man walked in at that moment

"He trains Hinata" Neji explained.

"But how the fuck did you know he was here?"

"My spiritual pressure" Ignoring the confused look on Naruto's face Byakuya continued. "Renji has been imprisoned but I was not given the reason why" He took one step and stumbled slightly. Naruto immediately got up. Neji watched as a frown formed on his face. Something was seriously wrong. "What did he tell you?"

"Just that he found out about the orders to kill me and some other crazy shit from this drunk guy at the bar" Naruto was speaking too fast "And he brought us here but he said someone was following him so he had to go but he wanted us to stay here and…"

"Naruto" Neji cut him off. By now he was on his feet. He gestured to Byakuya. He was wobbling. He face was pale and he looked sick "That's how you looked when you were poisoned"

"SHIT!" Naruto caught him in time as he collapsed "SHIT, SHIT DOUBLE SHIT! Neji what the fuck do we do?"

"I don't know but he'll die without the antidote. We need to get him home"

"But we don't where that is"

"I know a way"

"That's real descriptive" Naruto laid Byakuya down gently on the floor

"Just watch" Neji held his hand out and his scythe appeared in it. He stomped it on the ground once. Slowly a large, dark figure rose. It had the appearance of a werewolf but its fur was short and smooth. The animal was jet black and walked on its hind legs. It was the scariest thing Naruto had ever seen. It growled showing its large teeth and swiped the air with its claws.

"Thank you for coming. I need your help. We have to get him home" Neji said pointing to Byakuya. The thing growled. Neji seemed to understand it because he nodded then said "I know he's a shinigami. Could you help us?" It snorted "When I refer to us I mean my friend and I, Naruto" It turned its attention to the blond who was trying not to freak out. It had to be at least six feet tall. When it saw him however its eyes widened and it stepped back slightly. Then it looked at Neji "Yeah I'm sure his name is Naruto, why?" It then bowed. Not a mocking one but one you'd expect for royalty. Neji raised an eyebrow. He was getting ready to question what was going on when the creature howled and two more appeared next to it. They sniffed Byakuya then the air.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto whispered.

"They're getting his scent so they can track it back to his home. They're jackals by the way, not wolves"

"Jackals riiiigghhhtttt" Naruto said, like he knew what a jackal was. Suddenly the leader picked up Byakuya. The other two each grabbed the boys then before they could protest they were zipping through the Soul Society faster than they imagined. When they stopped they were in a large, beautiful garden. Sakura petals were falling all around them. The jackals set them down. The leader growled at Neji.

"Thank you" He said. It gave a nod then all three turned to Naruto and bowed deeply before disappearing right in front of them. "I need to find out why they keep doing that" Neji mumbled.

"MASTER KUCHIKI!" A group of servants ran towards them.

"We didn't do this" Naruto started to explain

"Lieutenant Abarai is being accused of it! They arrested him. It's all anyone is talking about! We all know he would never hurt our Master" An older servant said as she examined Byakuya.

"He came to us like that, he's been poisoned" Neji told her "The same thing happened to my friend but we were able to get an antidote"

"Oh no so that story was true?"

"Excuse me?"

"There was a rumor going 'round that Aizen turned himself in for the antidote to a poison but it was never said who it was for"

"Well we got it from this guy in all black"

"Special Forces" Another servant spoke up "I hate to think it but maybe they did this too if this is the same poison"

"Only they will have the antidote" Yet another moaned.

"Don't think like that!" The old servant snapped "We need to get him inside. But we can't trust anyone…perhaps…yes Captain Unohana has always been like a mother figure to our Master since he joined the court guard. She will be able to help"

"Naruto" Neji grabbed his friend "I'm staying here to help Byakuya, you go find Sosuke"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Hinata would never let me hear the end of it if he died" He gave a sad smile. Naruto grinned

"So you do have a heart"

"But don't tell anyone" He joked then added "Stay still, can you feel his energy?". At first Naruto was confused but he did as he was told. It was faint but he could sense Sosuke. "It's called spiritual pressure, only those with a noticeable amount can be felt. That's how you'll find him"

"Thanks for everything Neji" Naruto said.

"You can thank me by coming back alive" He seemed like he was going to say more but the old servant started tugging on his arm, trying to get his attention. Naruto motioned for him to go and with one last wave he was off.

**hope you enjoyed the chapter, the plot is thickening. as for the jackal like animals that neji summoned if you've seen the mummy movie with the scorpion king then you'll have a pretty good idea as to what these creatures look like. they were part of the army of anubis and all that jazz. if you havent seen it then maybe its on youtube, eveything else is. all this egyptian stuff has a purpose and will tie together. wanted to make sure you guys understand that so you dont think its all random and im going nowhere with it. also feel free to speculate on who you think naruto really is...**


	7. The very strange reveal

**bold=authors comments**

Naruto followed Sosuke's spiritual pressure as best as he could. Once leaving the Kuchiki house though he started to become lost. He'd come to dead ends or he would end up hiding when a group of shinigami raced by. It made for slow going. He seemed to have an ephinany as he hid in a narrow alley. He stared up. The building wasn't that tall and he had taken parkour lessons from some French guys the past summer and he had played Assassin's Creed enough. How hard could it be to run on the roofs? With that in mind he managed to climb to the top. The view was much better. He took a minute to catch his breath as he looked around. "What's with all the white?" He mumbled. He'd never seen so many white buildings in his life. Feeling a little better he took off, racing over the roof then jumping to the next one, climbing up one that was a little taller then leaping to yet another. It felt pretty good. Naruto loved the feeling of the wind in hair. He ignored his muscles screaming and his lungs begging for a break. Neji had always been on him to exercise more but Naruto had kept putting it off. He'd never let his friend know about this however. It was bad enough Neji thought he was right about everything. He stopped outside of yet another white building. It was taller than the others. It was where Sosuke was being kept. He studied the structure more closely. From what he could see it was smooth everywhere and the windows were small and far apart which meant climbing might be out of the question. "Great guess I'll have to walk in the front"

"That wont be happening seeing as the door is being hidden using a kido spell" A voice said from behind him. Naruto almost jumped out of his skin. He turned to face a short silver haired guy who looked to be around his age, maybe a little younger.

"Wow kid you scared me! Don't do that!"

"I'm not a kid! I am CAPTAIN Toshiro Hitsugaya"

"Captain?" Naruto finally noticed he was wearing the same white part over his uniform that Byakuya had also "Sorry, you're kinda short"

"I realize that" Toshiro snapped "And you are trespassing ryoka"

"I just wanted to see Sosuke"

"You say his name as if you are friends…"

"Well we were, I mean are still" Naruto laughed nervously. Toshiro's eyes narrowed.

"That man is incapable of friendship, he was probably using you"

"I recognize moochers when I see 'em and he definitely wasn't one"

"I see you must be the human who housed him while he was in your world"

"What gave it away?" Naruto joked trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work

"He will die, preferably tonight. He is a disgusting creature and it will be better once he's gone"

"How can you say that about someone?! Sosuke isn't like that"

"How would you know?" Toshiro snapped again "You've known him all of what a couple of months? He was around us longer and we could never have predicted what he did"

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Naruto asked. Toshiro lost it then

"He caused me to kill my best friend! Using an illusion, we all thought we were fighting him but when I dealt the final blow it was Momo who died instead! She had such faith in him and he used her so don't question me on if it was that bad!" Naruto couldn't believe it, when he thought about he realized he didn't know Sosuke at all and most of the time he'd been there he'd had memory loss.

"Hey k-I mean Toshiro, I'm sorry. I really am" Naruto's shoulders slumped. He just knew there wasn't going to be a happy ending, there couldn't be. If Sosuke had done all the things that everyone was attributing to him then how could there be? Seeing Naruto's change in demeanor, Toshiro calmed down.

"What did he do to make you have such confidence in him?" He asked quietly. Naruto shrugged.

"No idea, my friend warned me about him but I didn't listen. I can't believe I've gotten myself into this"

"There were reports that abnormal spiritual pressure had been sensed" Toshiro said changing subjects "but then abruptly disappeared, yours feels normal so would you happen to know who it belonged to?" Naruto thought that it might've been the jackals but instead he shook his head. "Look I should probably take you in, you aren't supposed to be here…" He didn't finish. Naruto turned around to see what he was staring at. Sosuke had emerged with a group of people dressed in white robes surrounding him.

"That bastard doesn't deserve the death he'll get" The small captain mumbled but Naruto heard him.

"What do you mean? How will he die?"

"On the execution hill, it's hard to explain exactly. You just have to see it. It's ironic that he'll die the same way another shinigami almost did. And he caused that in the first place. I thought the Head Captain would've moved the date because of Renji and all that but he's doing the opposite" Toshiro said the last part more to himself. Naruto bolted; he needed to talk with him. He hadn't gotten more than a few feet when Toshiro appeared in front of him. "I'm taking you in"

"How'd you do that?!"

"Don't worry about it, just come with me"

"Let me speak with him for just a second"

"No"

"Come on please"

"I said no" Toshiro's eyes narrowed dangerously. He was a huge block in his path and Naruto's father had taught him that if something was blocking your path it needed to be moved.

"Look shorty I don't want a fight"

"Neither do I and don't call me shorty!"

"Whatever, you should probably move"

"Is that a threat?" He smirked "You're funny. Like you could defeat me"

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Since meeting the jackals Naruto had a feeling that he couldn't shake. When they had looked at him it was as if they were telling him something. He had no idea of what he was doing but he focused on that image of them. Toshiro meanwhile thought the poor thing was losing his mind. Just as he took a step forward a large creature materialized in front of him. Toshiro's eyes widened. Naruto grinned. He had done it! The jackal faced him.

"Hey sorry to bother you…but uh…could you keep him busy?" He pointed to Toshiro. Their eyes locked with neither turning away for a few seconds. Understanding passed between them. It bowed then turned back to Toshiro and growled. It lunged. The captain dodged.

"What is this thing?" He shouted to Naruto.

"My friend called it a jackal. See ya" The blond hopped down, leaving the two to battle. The group meanwhile had gotten some distance ahead but they had stopped upon sensing the abnormal spiritual pressure along with Captain Hitsuguya. Naruto caught up to them, yelling "SOSUKE!" Two of the white robed figures left their position with each putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto you shouldn't have come"

"I needed to see you at least one last time"

"I see the look in your eyes, you finally believe that I did what they've been telling you" Sosuke gave a sad smile "It took you long enough"

"I didn't think you were capable of something like that…this kid captain told me you tricked him into killing his best friend"

"I did"

"And you betrayed the Soul Society"

"Yes, why is this so hard to believe Naruto?"

"I don't know" He sighed "You're the first person in a long time that I made friends with so quickly"

"That's naïve, how do you know that I wasn't using you?"

"You traded yourself for an antidote for me. I know for a fact you weren't using me" The grip on his shoulder tightened as if the figures under the robes were tired of the conversation and were telling him to hurry up. Sosuke sensed it.

"They're in such a rush to kill me, something's going on. We should be going"

"You're gonna let them kill you just like that?!"

"Yes, I'm LETTING them. They should remember that and remove their hands from your shoulders" Apparently he had seen what they did. They immediately did what he wanted. Once they did that Sosuke turned his attention back to Naruto. "If I'm dead you won't worry about getting to me and you'll be safer"

"Why would you do this?! All the shit you've done and you're just gonna die to keep me safe somehow?! That doesn't make any sense"

"No it doesn't and as much as I would love to hear his answer he is late for his execution" A woman with dark hair said walking up. More of the men dressed in black were with her. "I am Captain Soi Fon and you, human, are interfering" She looked at the figures in white "Move it now!"

"Wait! Stop! Just a few more minutes"

"I don't know what that thing was you summoned but you won't leave here until you see the Head Captain" Toshiro said appearing. His clothes were torn and he had what seemed like claw marks in different areas. Naruto could see things weren't going his way. Then the group started to walk away and he shouted one last time "SOSUKE!" The man stopped. Toshiro and Soi Fon took stances ready to pounce if he tried anything.

"Kill me Naruto" He said

"What?! No way!"

"Then you will die" Despite his arms being bound in a very strong kido, he easily broke it and his zanpakuto appeared in his hand. He easily disposed of the robed figures around him then came towards Naruto.

"Protect the human" Soi Fon ordered one of her men then she and the others went in to attack but Sosuke disappeared. "Keep your eyes open" She shouted. The next thing Naruto knew the man ordered to protect him fell to the ground and Sosuke was in front of him. He swung but Naruto fell backwards. He continued to dodge but didn't know how much longer he could hold out. It felt like Sosuke really wanted to kill him.

"I need some help here!" He shouted to the two captains. Before they could get to him however Sosuke mumbled some words and the entire group was frozen. "Sosuke cut it out! It's not funny"

"I never said it was" He grabbed Naruto around the throat "Do you see how I really am? This is why they want to kill me" Naruto tried moving his hand but he couldn't. He was quickly running out of air. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon" Before he could pierce him with his blade he was pushed backwards. Naruto fell to the ground coughing and trying to take in as much air as possible. He stood up to face his friend. A strange darkness had surrounded him then formed into a black sword. Filled with anger and hurt Naruto ran at him. Sosuke was now on the defensive. He could sense the captains and their men breaking through the spell. Without thinking Naruto grabbed Sosuke's wrist and pushed his sword through him. He smiled as he tried to sit down. It was up until this point that Naruto had been filled with rage and hadn't been thinking but now he saw what he had done. His dark sword dissipated right before his eyes. Sosuke touched his wound and studied the blood on his fingers. "Good job Naruto"

"Sosuke I'm sorry!" He collapsed on his knees and took his hoodie off. He pressed it to the wound trying to stop the blood "SHIT! Sosuke we have to get you some help"

"No, I was going to die anyway" The captains and their men circled them but stayed back giving them space.

"I'm so sorry" Naruto kept trying to stop the blood but the wound was worse than he thought. He looked up angrily at the others "Help me out!" None of them moved. Naruto decided he'd take him to get help himself. As he tried to lift him Sosuke used what strength he had to push him away. Arms wrapped around him from behind. The jackal growled.

"Where did that come from?!" Several men shouted. Naruto struggled to move but it had a tight grip on him.

"Naruto don't trust the Head Captain" Were Sosuke's last words before the creature ran off with him. When it stopped they were once again at the Kuchiki estate. As soon as he was set down Naruto started pushing it and yelling.

"What the fuck is your problem?! I didn't tell you to do that! He still needed me" The jackal whined as it was pushed but otherwise did nothing "This isn't right! Why didn't you just leave me alone?! Go away! I never should've called you like that!" Naruto saw the sadness in its eyes. He wasn't a mean person. So he stopped what he was doing "I'm sorry, its not your fault. Its mine" His voice lowered " I should've stayed home, I even had a dream this would happen".

"Naruto" Neji had sensed when he returned. The jackal bowed to Naruto before disappearing before his eyes. Neji took a seat next to him. "You ok?"

"No but I'll get over it. I killed him"

"Really?"

"He provoked me on purpose. I was so pissed I wasn't seeing thinking right. This sword appeared outta nowhere and I killed him" He paused then went on " He said I'd be safer without him around"

"He had a point. Part of the reason you're in danger now is because of him"

"I know it makes sense but that doesn't mean I agree with it. I've never seen someone die right in front of me. With Mom she died on the plane, didn't even make it to the hospital". Neji crossed his arms but said nothing. Naruto had probably needed to talk about this for awhile. "I didn't even get to say bye. The last words she said to me before leaving was 'I love you Naruto'. I was so wrapped up in reading this new comic that I all I did was nod and wave. How lame is that? Damn" He wiped a couple of tears that had threatened to fall. "With Sosuke I was actually there, I killed him. Then when I tried to stop the bleeding no one would help me. They just…FUCK!" He yelled then buried his face in his hands. Neji put a comforting arm around him. Meanwhile from a doorway Yoruichi watched them. She had been called for by one of the servants. Since she had once been leader of the stealth forces they guessed that she might have an antidote, she did. She had gotten to Byakuya in time. Now she watched the boys outside. The servant had told her the story that Neji had told him about what Renji found out. "Ms. Yoruichi are they out there?" Hinata asked peeking round her. Hinata and her friends had been there when Yoruichi had been summoned and since she had been told the two boys were missing she decided to take the remaining three with her. Hinata didn't give the woman a chance to answer because she darted off to them, embracing Naruto in a hug once she reached them. Sakura followed, putting lip gloss on as she walked up but she too joined the group hug. Sasuke followed. He didn't join the hug but instead sat down next to Neji. Yoruichi watched them all but her focus was always pulled back to Naruto, he was allowing the girls to comfort him. She wondered how she didn't see it before. She knew exactly who he was.

Some time later when the sun was beginning to set Sasuke and Neji sat in the very same spot watching Yoruichi and Naruto practice together. He learned quickly and was picking up on her attacks. Hinata had gone inside to see about Byakuya while Sakura snoozed in the grass. This peaceful scene ended when Yoruichi stopped suddenly.

"What?" Naruto panted. He didn't mind the break but was curious as to why she stopped.

"I can sense them, we have maybe ten minutes or less"

"Huh?" He scratched his head. Neji, Sasuke and Sakura were already on their feet.

"Can they get in here?" Neji asked.

"Technically no" Yoruichi crossed her arms "They'd have to get permission from the head of the family before just coming onto the grounds"

"Whats going on?" The blond asked. He hoped it wasn't anything serious but of course luck wasn't on his side. Sasuke frowned before replying "Those people who poisoned you are headed this way. We should probably go…" He hesitated though.

"No!" Yoruichi snapped "Let them take him"

"You're outta your mind!" Sakura said placing her hands on her hips.

"Trust me. Once captured he will be presented in front of all the captains. That will be the time for Naruto to prove who he is"

"Who I am?"

"She has a good point" Sasuke nodded "Of course we'll have to put up a fight for appearances sake"

"Right, makes sense to me" Neji agreed.

"What is this the Twilight Zone? You and Sasuke agree on something! Oh no!" Naruto waved his arms dramatically causing both boys to roll their eyes "Ok I get that you want them to take me but why? Who am I supposed to be cus everyone seems to know"

"That's what Uncle Minato talked to us about that night dummy. Had you stayed around you would already know. I told Hinata and Sakura then while you were sparing I told Neji" Sasuke said.

"Tell him! The quick version!" Hinata yelled running out "They're here and Kuchiki-san is trying to get them to leave!"

"Damnit! I need more time" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair "Listen Naruto and don't ask questions, just believe me ok?" Naruto nodded "The scythes that we have were the first shinigami. There were five and somehow we each ended up with one. They're the key to getting your Dad's abilities back. You're royalty Naruto" Sasuke looked up to see a group headed towards them. Yoruichi uttered some words releasing a kido force field, keeping them all inside

"But you said there were five. You, Neji and the girls only makes four"

"I know! The fifth one is the key to all this. You have to summon him. Uncle Minato said only you can find him because he's connected to you whatever that means"

"What the hell Sasuke?! Did you smoke before you came up here?"

"No! I mean yes…Suigetsu pressured me to…wait! That's not the point! You have to believe me. There's so much I left out but you have to summon that fifth shinigami" The sound of Yoruichi crying out brought their attention back to what was happening around them. Immediately Sasuke's scythe appeared in his hand. Naruto saw a pale Byakuya watching from the doorway, he still seemed very sick. Hinata stood protectively in front him while Soi Fon barraged him with questions. Naruto could only watch as his friends fought, he felt helpless. He had no idea of what to do. He was supposed to get captured on purpose? And then the strange story that he'd just been told. There was also what Sosuke's last words about not trusting the head captain meant. It was too much for him. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't feel the blow that knocked him unconscious.

When he woke hours later he was in a medium sized cell with one window. Naruto groaned and rubbed the back of his head. The bed he was on was small, his legs went over the edge. He walked uneasily over to the cell bars and looked out but didn't see anyone "Hello?" He called. Still no answer. Annoyed he went back to the bed and sat down. He didn't understand all that was going on, what did Sasuke mean in that short conversation? He had seemed to be serious. Naruto wished his Dad was with him so he could ask himself. And what was with all this stuff about a fifth scythe? Naruto was so confused, it seemed like something out of a bad sci fi/fantasy movie."So I see you're awake" his head snapped to the bars where standing on the other side was Captain Soi Fon. "Your friends put up quite the fight, I don't think they expected to be imprisoned as well" Naruto jumped back to his feet "You better not have done anything to them!" Soi Fon smirked.

"I think you should be more concerned about yourself, you are the one after all who attacked a captain while trying to free Aizen"

"I just wanted to talk to him"

"Of course you did and to impose yourselves on Captain Kuchiki like you did..." She shook her head. "Or was he helping you too?" Her eyes narrowed. Naruto didn't want anyone else getting into trouble for what he did.

"Don't even think about it! He had nothing to do with it! We just hid at his house. We were able to convince some servants to hide us. He was so sick he didn't even realize we were there"

"Hmmmm...doesn't matter. Tomorrow you will come before all the captains. Your fate will be decided then. Pleasant dreams" She smirked before walking away. Naruto slumped against the wall. He had to save his friends, it wasn't fair that they be punished for what he did. "I've screwed up" He mumbled. Absentmindedly he wondered what his dad and grandma were doing. They were probably worried. Vixen was probably sitting in the window waiting for him to return. His parents used to tell him that was what he would do when Naruto was gone. The blond smiled. He had Vixen for awhile. Thinking back on it he realized that Vixen had never seemed like a normal animal. He refused to eat dog food, Naruto had to feed him whatever they were eating. When Naruto talked to him it seemed like Vixen actually understood. He frowned as more memories flooded him, one in particular sticking out

_A young Naruto hadnt been able to sleep. He shuffled down the hall to where he heard his parents. He could make out more of what they were saying as he got closer._

"_Minato are you sure thats him?!"_

"_Yes, I found him on my way home or should I say he found me. I'm giving him to Naruto"_

"_You think our boy can bring him back? If that happens..."_

"_I know but for n-" He s__topped when he saw Naruto "What are you doing up son?"_

"_I __couldn't__ sleep" Seeing the baby fox Naruto's eyes widened "Daddy __whites__ that?!" Minato smiled_

"_A fox Naruto and he needs a home"_

Naruto bolted up, could it be that Vixen is the key to all of this? He'd never thought much about it before but now knowing what he knows and then looking back it would make sense. He'd be ready tomorrow, he'd rescue his friends and make things right. Of that he was sure.

**i dont think this was the best chapter but it was needed in order to move the story. next one will be much better especially since the story is getting close to the climax and will be wrapping up soon. **


	8. The king returns

**bold=authors comments**

**Last chapter. I decided to end it with this chapter because I felt that I had done all I wanted to do with the story. I have other ones I want to focus on, like one involving Sakura in the same au, but I didnt want to leave this unfinished. If any of you have seen some of my other stories you know I dont do lots of chapters. I might try and go for an epic story like that one day but not today. Soooooo thanks to all those who reviewed and put this in their alerts. I appreciate it. Enjoy  
**

**

* * *

**

Naruto was awakened by someone grabbing his arm and yanking him up. Mumbling he opened his eyes to cuss out whoever had done it. Several men dressed in black were in his cell. He could only see their eyes and quickly remembered how one of them tried to kill him so his first instinct was to back up. However he didn't get far because one still had a grip on his arm. He said nothing but pulled roughly as if saying Naruto needed to go with them. Seeing he had no choice he nodded. He was allowed to go out first where yet another man stood straight, hands clasped behind his back. He took one look at Naruto then started walking. Getting the hint, the younger one followed. Once outside Naruto had to shield his eyes briefly. It had been dark in his prison with only one tiny window for light. He took in all the men surrounding him. They walked staring straight ahead, not even speaking. Naruto felt like he was in a funeral procession. His eyes widened at the thought and his instincts kicked into high gear telling him to run. He tried instead to calm himself down but the idea that these men would kill him kept creeping back in as they walked. They had tried to kill him once, why not a second time? Just because it was assumed he'd go before the captains didn't mean he would. What if he had an accident along the way? They could spin the story however they wanted because he'd be dead. His mind was going into overdrive now, something similar had happened to Renji except he'd found out what was going on and then got framed for poisoning Byakuya. Suddenly the men stopped. Naruto ran into the one in front of him because he had been so consumed with his thoughts. "What's going on?" He asked but they said nothing. He was getting creeped out. He knew something wasn't right. It seemed to happen in slow motion at first . Naruto watched as the man in front pulled out a short blade then turned. Naruto managed to step back enough but still got a bad slash on his arm. He fell on his butt and tried to scoot back more however he bumped into the legs of another one who had no intention of moving. Naruto looked around. The others stood in a circle surrounding him. The only one who wasn't was the one who slashed at him. Naruto's heart was beating a mile a minute as he tried to think of an escape. He was too panicked to focus on summoning another jackal. The man was walking toward him. In another few steps he'd have him. Naruto never thought this was the way he'd go out. He wished that he had the chance to say bye to his friends and his dad. The man raised his arm, preparing to throw the blade into Naruto but something yanked the man behind him away and growled at the others. They were all shocked. Even his would be assassin dropped his blade. In their surprise the creature grabbed Naruto in its mouth and bounded away. It dropped him outside a large building. He quickly stood up and faced it. His mouth dropped open. It was Vixen…well a really large, nine tailed version of his fox. "V-Vixen?"

"Why do you insist on calling me that? You know I am a male" he snorted.

"What the fuck?" Naruto shouted. Before the fox could answer the doors to the building opened and the captains came out. Apparently they had just finished a meeting. All stopped in their tracks when they saw Naruto and the giant fox. He took a step so that he stood protectively over Naruto. "What is going on here?" An old man said walking forward. "You must be the human. I can tell by your spiritual pressure and how did you escape your cell?"

"Whoa! Wait a minute old guy! You're worried about how I escaped my cell? What about the giant ass fox standing over me?"

"I am Head Captain Yamamoto, do not call me something so disrespectful as 'old guy'. Yes I'm wondering about the fox too but one step at a time"

"Well I'm not telling you shit!" Naruto crossed his arms as if he were a little child.

"How about I make you? You little brat" Soi Fon cracked her knuckles.

"Look I was almost killed yet again when I thought for sure I was supposed to be presented in front of you guys first" He stated. They all looked confusingly at each other.

"Now child are you making this up? Who would want to kill you?" Yamamoto asked. Naruto thought he seemed like a nice person, could've been a friends grandfather but he sensed something laying underneath that. He remembered Sosuke's warning about trusting him. "Why the fuck would I make this up? They killed my Mom, tried to kill my Dad and are trying really hard to kill me!"

"Those are bold accusations" A silver haired man said before coughing.

"Captain Ukitake is right young man. It is not our policy to kill humans. I am Captain Unohana" Naruto immediately liked her. For some reason she reminded him of his own mother.

"I'm sorry ma'am" He uncrossed his arms and tried to remember his manners "But its what happened" His eyes flared with anger again as he turned back to Yamamoto. "You did this! I know it!" By now passing by shinigami had stopped to watch the spectacle. It wasn't everyday you saw a human confronting the captains like this. In fact Ichigo and Rukia were in the crowd but had been told before coming to Soul Society not to interfere by Yoruichi.

"I don't like being accused falsely boy so watch what you say" Yamamoto's eyes narrowed.

"You did it and you probably set Renji up too!" There was a gasp from the crowd "He found out what was going on so you pinned Byakuya getting poisoned on him! Byakuya even said that he didn't remember Renji being there or seeing him. Did you get some fake witnesses?" The shinigami were now murmuring. Byakuya himself hadn't shown one inch of emotion since Naruto had appeared but now he was visibly shaking in anger. Captain Zaraki put a hand on his shoulder and focused his eyes on Naruto.

"You're upsetting him kid. Shut the hell up"

"No way! He's upset cus he realizes the truth"  
"That's it, I've had enough of his disrespect and lies" Soi Fon said "Let me quiet him". Yamamoto gave a nod. She smiled.

"I'm sorry boy but I've reached the end of my patience with you. You may proceed Captain Soi Fon" The fox growled in warning. It seemed to be the beginning of a huge showdown only it never happened.

"Do not touch my son" Minato said as he casually emerged from the crowd with Yoruichi behind him. "You know that it is against the law to murder royalty right?" everyone grew silent.

"Dad what are you talking about? Did you smoke too before you got here? And wait how did you even know I was here?" Naruto didn't think he could take any more surprises. Minato smiled.

"I'll answer the first question. The whole reason he wants to kill us is so he can be solely in control. He is the only one to have the key to our home and knew what we looked like so no one would know that we were dead. He could cover it up"

"Huh?"

"Naruto I am the King of Soul Society and you are my son which makes you the Prince" A collective gasp rose from the crowd. Yoruichi bowed in respect.

"Prince Naruto" She said loudly. Seeing a noble do such a thing everyone else did the same though a few were a little hesitant. Not naming any names *cough* Soi Fon, Yamamoto*cough*.

"Many years ago I decided I want to visit the human world. So with my mother, your grandma, I did just that. I told Yamamoto of my plans and said I'd be back soon. I was already married before we got there. Your mother was from a small noble family and some of her relatives joined us. I don't know for how long he had been plotting this but as soon as we got there I lost my power. I couldn't even communicate with the original shinigami. Of course you know they all found their ways back through your friends but what I didn't tell you was that the fifth was more like the manifestation of my power. Similar to how shinigami have zanpakuto except he could make himself appear whenever he wanted. He does have a more 'human' form but likes this one better" His eyes went up to the fox.

"WHAT? You're tellin me my fox is actually a part of you?" Naruto was trying his best not to freak out.

"Yes" Minato put one hand on the nine tails and it disappeared "Yamamoto there is no need to lie to me. You have been planning this for such a long time it seems but I guess Aizen's treachery threw a wrench somewhat in your plans" Yamamoto said nothing but glared at the blond man as he talked "In fact he discovered your plot but said nothing. You had probably been losing sleep over that huh? He could reveal at any moment what you were doing" He then turned his gaze to Captain Unohana who was shocked at what was going on "Captain Unohana you will take over leadership of the Thirteen Divisions. I will help you choose replacement captains for the spots that need to be filled and I WILL be much more involved in the Soul Society. That has been the Kings mistake for far too long, taking a hands off approach"

"Wait! You're telling us that our Head Captain is actually as treacherous as Aizen?" Capatin Kurotsuchi asked.

"Yes"

"I am not even going to go into how ironic this is nor will I say how disappointed I am"

"My lieutenant could've been killed" Byakuya said in a low voice. His spiritual pressure was flaring uncontrollably causing some of the lower ranking shinigami to cower. "After Rukia…I promised myself to never again let the rules and law threaten someone I care about. Renji was going to be executed for something he never did!" By now Kenpachi was in between the noble and former head captain. Captain Unohana stepped in and whispered something. Byakuya fell asleep instantly. Toshiro rushed to his side and took off his white piece over his uniform. He folded it then placed it under Byakuya's head as a makeshift pillow.

"A sleeping kido. He is understandably emotional" She said "Why would you do this to us? We all trusted you. Junshiro and Shunsui were like your own sons". He breathed out a heavy sigh.

"I don't expect all of you to understand my reasoning but I felt and still feel that we have outgrown the need for a king. I felt Soul Society would be more than capable of being governed by someone else. None of you had even glimpsed the royal family until today. You may not agree with my methods but it was for the best". Minato snapped his fingers and Yamamoto became rigid as if he were tied with something. He then floated forward until he was directly in front of Minato.

"How did you do that?" Toshiro wondered in amazement "I've never seen a kido performed without speaking".

"I invented it" Minato answered then spoke to Yamamoto "You've caused my family so much pain and had you actually sat down to talk with me about what you felt I'm sure we could've worked something out. I will not kill you though" Another snap of his fingers and three jackals appeared. One grabbed Yamamoto from behind "You will stay with them until I figure out what to do with you" He nodded. Just as quickly as they appeared they were gone. "I have many things I need to discuss with my son, I owe him that much but I'll be back in a few days. I apologize Captain Unohana for the mess I leave you with" She nodded. Minato could tell that Soi Fon still sided with her former superior and it was understandable but he'd deal with it all later. "Naruto lets go get your friends and go home". His son managed a weak smile though he was still really confused about all that had happened. Minato put an arm around him as they walked away.

~Some Weeks Later~

Naruto was being given a piggy back ride by Sasuke while Sakura walked a little behind them putting on lip gloss. Hinata was going through her phone. They had all become much closer since the whole Soul Society/Aizen thing. Minato had returned there so Naruto was staying with Sasuke until he came back. They were on their way home from school, more specifically Hinata's home since her parents had invited them over for dinner. Except Sasuke. Mr. Hyuga still hated him for he had done to his daughter and he hated all Uchihas in general so it was more than likely that dinner would be very entertaining. Naruto had been babbling about how creepy one of his art classmates was when up popped a young boy wearing goggles and a big grin.

"NARUTO!" He shouted.

"KONOHAMARU!" Naruto shouted back just as loud causing Sasuke to cover his ears and drop his friend from his back.

"Ugh, shouldn't you be terrorizing some old lady?" Sakura asked finally putting her lip gloss away.

"I am" He grinned looking directly at her

"Why you little brat! I outta beat the shit out of you for that one!" Which is what she would've done had Hinata not grabbed her.

"What are you doing here? Your home is on the other side of town" Naruto ruffled his little friend's hair.

"Uncle took me with him on a shopping trip. He bought me some cool handcuffs"

"Where are they?". Konohamaru had been waiting for that question. He pointed to Sakura and Sasuke's wrist. Both stared in amazement.

"When the hell did you do this?" Sasuke couldn't be mad, the kid was sneaky and had caught him off guard. Not many people could do that.

"When I first showed up. She was right behind you and the chain is long enough that you didn't feel it at first. Am I cool or what?"

"Son of a bitch! Now I'm really gonna kill you!" She screamed.

"Uh oh, see ya Naruto" With a grin he was gone. Sakura went right after him dragging a highly annoyed Sasuke. Hinata giggled as they ran off. She and Naruto started to her home once more. They didn't get too far before a black Mercedes pulled up. The window rolled down to reveal her bodyguard, Gaara. He pulled his sunglasses off.

"Hey look its short, red and creepy!" Naruto laughed. Gaara glared at him. He stopped.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Hinata turned serious.

"Problem. Get in"

"Some description" Naruto rolled his eyes which got him another glare before Gaara rolled the window back up. "Have I told you he freaks me out?" Hinata smiled and hugged him.

"Only about a million times. Tell my parents that something has come up but I'll be home as soon as possible. That hug was for Neji. Give him it when you see him. Tell him I'm proud"

"No way! I am NOT hugging your brother"

"Yes you are, its from me not you" She said as she got into the car "Thanks Naruto" It sped off down the road before he could reply. He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets and wondered what she had to do that was so important. So he started off alone this time when he saw him sitting on a bench some not too far away. Naruto ran up startling the young man from his book. Naruto couldn't believe it, it wasn't him but at the same time he looked so much like him only he had jet black hair the was short and spiky. He also had an ear piercing.

"Can I help you?" The young man asked adjusting his glasses.

"Uhh, sorry I thought you were someone else" He turned away then seemed to change his mind because he turned back around. "I'm Naruto by the way"

"Sosuke"

"Nice name"

"I hate it but it has been passed down to at least one male child in my family for a long time. You wanna join me? I'm just reading about the stars"

"Cool, I have a telescope at home" Naruto took a seat next to his new friend. Meanwhile across the street at a hot dog stand Minato and another Sosuke watched.

"You never told him I was alive" the latter stated. Minato shrugged as he ate.

"I saw no point. You are still very dangerous Sosuke. Though you obviously care about my son you would still like to see Soul Society destroyed and yourself made the ruler. I could see you using him to gain that"

"I would never do that to Naruto but you are right about the rest. So that boy he is talking too is one of my descendents?"

"Yes. It wasn't hard to locate them. They've stayed mostly in Japan since you died so many years ago. Also helped that for the most part they've kept the family name"

"Why did you do this Minato?"

"I thought it would help Naruto heal" He watched his son sadly "He's been having nightmares. I hear him screaming at times that he didn't mean to kill you"

"It wasn't his fault"

"We know that but he doesn't" The two boys were standing now "You should go. You are only free this time because of how you protected Naruto but it's the first and only time. I didn't have my full power when you tried your take over before but now that I do know for a fact that I'll make sure you die if you attempt it again" He locked eyes with Sosuke.

"I wouldn't expect anything less" He smirked. Back across the street Naruto had glanced over and thought he had seen Sosuke Aizen with his dad but he knew that was impossible. He closed his eyes and counted to three then looked again. It was just his dad who was waving to him.

"You alright Naruto?" his new Sosuke asked

"I will be, lets get a hot dog" He answered with a big grin.

**hope you all liked it, i thought it was a fitting ending. thanks for reading**


End file.
